Sonic the Hedgehog
by Domino5555
Summary: My own reboot of Sonic the Hedgehog. Slightly inspired off a picture at DeviantArt by Inkheart7. Check out more info on DeviantArt image Reboot: Sonic the Hedgehog by Inkheart7. On permanant hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A female chipmunk with a blue jacket, loose jeans, and polish black boots was standing at the huge amount of refugees from the recent decade-long conflict known as the Great War.

Her name was Princess Sally Acorn.

During the war, her father, the King of Mobius, had cooperated with humans in order to help thousands upon thousands of refugees, both human and animal alike, from the inhumane practice of robotinization invented by their enemy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Robotizination involved turning a life form into a robot.

Theoretically it was supposed in protect people from terminal diseases.

In practice, however, it turned subjects into mechanical slaves.

After Robotnik took control of the project, he ordered everyone else who worked on the project robotinized.

Clearly, Sally's father didn't stand for this, so with the help of the United Federation, the human nation on Mobius, he declared war on the aggressor.

For the first five years, the war went poorly for them; GUN soldiers who were commonly bribed and cowardly guards were the main problem.

Robotnik was about to attack Mobotropolis, the capital of the Mobian Kingdom, when suddenly a group of refugees became war heroes.

Their leader was Charles the Hedgehog, more affectionately called Chuck, who was once a member in the Science Bureau.

General Chuck, as he was called now, led demoralized armies to victory more times than even Sally could count.

The war lasted five more years, however, before Dr. Robotnik defeated King Acorn's armies at Mobotropolis.

Thousands of people, both soldier and civilian alike, were either robotinized or killed, and millions more were forced to evacuate the city as their homes were burned into ash.

Sally's father was killed in battle at the Citadel, Mobotropolis' capital building, and so many of his most loyal civil servants and guards shared his fate.

Captain Antoine, one of the bravest guards died along with General Chuck.

Fortunately, Sally and her friends were able to escape in an airship to an invisible portal to Knothole Village, a city with hundreds of apartment buildings and dozens of personal houses, as well as the remainder of the military loyal to the Acorn dynasty.

And all this had happened in the past thirty-two hours.

Her job was to clear refugees for citizenship of Knothole Village.

She had been doing the same job for the past day, without sleep.

And before you think that was bad, consider how much these poor people lost in the attack on the Citadel.

Next a group of hedgehogs and a fox came over to register.

"Give me your identification please." She asked, barely containing a yawn.

The oldest one, a blue hedgehog with weary green eyes handed their ID's.

His ID, which had a picture of him, listed his personal information.

"Age: 17, Gender: Male, Species: Azure Hedgehog, Name: Sonic the Hedgehog."

His companions were also quick to show her the ID's, with the younger pink one, who apparently had a infatuation with Sonic and who wore a red dress, confirming her second.

"Age: 16, Gender: Female, Species: Pink Hedgehog, Name: Amy Rose."

The two shorter hedgehogs handed their ID's with the purple one showing hers first.

"Age: 16, Gender: Female, Species: Violet Hedgehog, Name; Sonia the Hedgehog."

Next was the green hedgehog.

"Age: 15, Gender: Male, Species: Emerald Hedgehog, Name: Manic the Hedgehog."

Finally, the youngest one, a yellow fox with two tails, handed his ID over.

"Age: 12, Gender: Male, Species: Yellow Fox, Name: Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Clever nickname, Sally thought.

"There you are. And welcome to your new home in Knothole Village." Sally greeted as cheerfully as she could.

The group of five headed to their temporary shelter as Sally kept checking ID's.

Before they left, though, Sally was tempted to talk to Sonic, but found that she couldn't favor one person in front of a whole sea of people.

I'll have to tell him that he's pretty cute later, she thought as she went back to the present.

* * *

As Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails and Amy moved into their new home, Amy could barely contain her excitement as she saw a series of tents.

Ordinarily, Sonic would find tents trivial. But their circumstances made Sonic grateful they had a place to sleep.

Plus he was also glad that Amy wasn't flirting with him for once.

He could name at least a few times where she tried to connected his lips with hers.

Ugh, where did she get the thought to try to make out with him in front of Uncle Chuck.

Thank the Chaos Emeralds for Manic stunning her.

"You settling okay there, kids?" a female rabbit called.

"We're doing fine, Mrs.- " Sonic tried to answer.

"You can just call me Bunnie Rabbot, sugar-hog." Bunnie playfully answered.

"What did you just call my Sonic?!" Amy demanded as she pulled out her Piko Hammer.

Damn. Sonic cursed mentally. Less than an hour and we're already have cat fights.

"We don't need to get in any fights, sweetie." Bunnie soothed.

Obviously, Amy wasn't convinced so she decided to try and smash Bunnie.

Bunnie was partly made out of robot parts, however. So the metal protected her from the impact.

"Screw me." Sonic moaned. "This village will become a row of folling dominoes just through infighting."

"You know, I can just leave and work on the other buildings." Bunnie suggested.

"Yeah you just do that. And I can have my Sonic. And give him one or two emeralds as presents." Amy declared.

"I'll be seeing you along, honey." Bunnie said as she walked away.

Amy fought the urge to smash her as her eyes twitched.

"Looks like you have some better trained competition, 'sugar'." Sonic played with her.

* * *

A very tall crocodile was walking amongst the refugees from the recent battle of Mobotropolis.

His name was Vector, leader of the recently disbanded Chaotix Detective Agency.

He couldn't get get the horrible images out of his head.

The Chaotix HQ burning down, Espio downed by an almost fatal shot, and Charmy taken away by SWAT Bots to be robotinized along with Espio.

While Vector was too late to save his friends, he could still save himself from the SWAT Bots.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry them.

And now he was in a very long line at Knothole Village.

A line for survivors of that terrible battle to become residents.

While Knothole Village had a reputation for a refugee camp as well as it's security force and population capacity, Vector knew it was too hopeful to assume that everyone who came would be able to stay.

So, women and children were cleared first.

Still, with the huge ammount of people, they could make thousands of temporary tents and farming fields every thirty minutes.

So most, if not all, would be able to live in Knothole Village.

And it's a good thing they were able to stay.

For many who didn't get out in time were doomed to a fate worse than death, robotinization by Robotnik.

"Charmy, Espio." Vector thought out loud. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to free you. I swear it."

Finally he reached the front of the seemingly eternal line and he saw the daughter of the late King Acorn, Princess Sally.

She looked incredibly exhausted.

"Your highness, how long has it been since you last slept." Vector asked with concern.

"The evening before the battle." Sally answered with sleepy eyes.

"Sally," A half-robotinized bunny volunteered. "It isn't healthy what you're doing. Perhaps Rotor and I-"

"No thanks, Bunnie. You just help the refugees that have already arrived." Sally refused.

"Okay."

Bunnie headed back to the refugee camp to help build a new apartment building.

"Identification, please." The Princess asked as she barely stayed awake.

Vector handed over his ID and showed it's contents to her.

"Age: 20, Gender: Male, Species: Crocodile, Name: Vector the Crocodile."

"Thank you, sir. Welcome to your new home." Sally said, just as she fainted from exhaustion.

Vector gasped, as did many in the line of refugees.

Bunnie and a walrus with a red cap hat on his head ran over to her position.

"Rotor! Get a medic now!" Bunnie commanded.

"Yes Bunnie!" Rotor shouted as he went to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

The once-calm atmosphere in Knothole Village was being disrupted by a widespread panicking about how Princess Sally suddenly became unconscious.

Even Sonic's family, or what was left of it after the Battle of the Citadel plus his friends were slightly disturbed.

"How the heck did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"My money's on Robotnik." Sonia declared. "Only he could do such an attack."

"Sonia, you know that's not possible. Robotnik doesn't even know how to get to the Great Forest, let alone know there's a portal." Manic countered.

"I agree. She knows too well to let a spy to follow us." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Don't forget how tired she was. She looked like she was working there for over a day, literally." Tails reminded.

"I'm surprised anyone could stay up that late, especially working that late without sleep." Amy stated.

"So now we can easily conclude that it was a lack of sleep that caused this trauma." Sonia concluded.

"Even so, we should still help. Uncle Chuck taught me that we should help anyone in need, even our enemy, so that even if they don't follow our example, at least we will be better than them." Sonic courageously declared.

"But this a medical matter, and none of us have training in such a specialty." Sonia complained.

"Damn." Sonic whispered. Speaking in a louder voice, he said, "I forgot about that."

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up because you don't have the slightest bit of training." Tails questioned. "That's not the Sonic I know!"

"You're right Tails! I'm not giving up today or tomorrow! I'm not giving up at all!" Sonic shouted proudly.

"Now that's the Sonic I know!" Amy said with a smile she couldn't resist.

"How about if we use NICOLE?" Manic suggested. "She can help us out."

Sonic pulled out NICOLE, his computer that his parents got for him on his birthday, out of his backpack.

There was a lot of stuff from their home that Sonic got.

His chili dog recipe, schematics of his power ring, even his Tornado plane shrunken by one of Tails' inventions in order to be portable.

"NICOLE, boot up what you know about medical training." Sonic asked.

"Accessing, Sonic." A feminine electronic voice responded.

NICOLE brought up several treatments for different animals with a variety of conditions.

"NICOLE, what is the best treatment for a female chipmunk who has fallen unconscious due to exhaustion and lack of sleep." Sonic asked.

"Simply lots of bed rest, depending on the amount of time you've stayed awake." NICOLE quickly answered.

"Thanks, NICOLE. Now get some rest. It might be awhile before we can find a power outlet." Sonic gently commanded.

"Yes, master." NICOLE responded as she shut down.

Bunnie Rabbot came once again to Sonic's temporary home.

"Oh, hello, again. How are you all doing?" She soothingly asked.

"Fine. Thanks. We were looking for a cure for Princess Sally's trauma. But all we got was lots of bed rest." Sonic explained.

"Well, rumor has it that there might be something to wake her up. But it's in the deep jungle. Too many animals and natural obstacles. The only way would be by air, but none of us have any aircraft." Bunnie explained.

"I respectfully beg to differ," Sonic declared as he pulled out his mini Tornado. "Tails?"

"Oh, right. Sonic." Tails said a little startled.

Tails raised a glove shaped controller towards the Tornado and pressed a button.

The Tornado instantly grew larger until it was large enough to fly in.

"I stand corrected, honey." Bunnie apologized.

"One thing you should learn the first day you meet Sonic is that you never underestimate him." said a pink admirer whose name I won't mention.

"Well, let's get to it!" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

As Rotor was desperately trying to get Sally on her feet, Bunnie ran into the medical tent to inform him of something.

"Rotor! A group of refugees is using their plane to find a cure for Sally's trauma. Their leader is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Rotor asked.

"Yeah. I've heard that General Chuck had a nephew. But I wasn't sure who it was." Bunnie wondered.

"So that's why he sounds so familiar!" Rotor suddenly exclaimed. "I heard the king and Chuck discuss about Sonic quite a bit."

Bunnie looked as shocked as Rotor.

"We've got to find him!" Rotor shouted.

"Sorry, but they already left." Bunnie admitted.

* * *

As Dr. Robotnik sat on his new throne in the newly named Robotic Citadel, several dozen animal children stood in front of him.

"Sir, we've captured several orphans trapped in the city. What do you want done with them?" Snively asked.

Robotnik thought for a moment before he made his decision.

"Send them to the robotinization room. Let them suffer." Robotnik coldly commanded.

"Yes, sir." Snively obeyed. He motioned two SWATBots to escort them to a fate worse than death.

Robotnik did a sinister grin as a new group of slaves were about to serve him.

Suddenly, the power went off everywhere in Robotropolis.

"Snively, what the hell is going on?" Robotnik asked angrily.

"I don't know sir."

Suddenly the squad of SWATBots were destroyed by an unknown figure.

When they were destroyed, the figure revealed herself to be quite familiar.

"Rouge the Bat. Of course. I should have known you would be able to shut down my city." Robotnik said.

"How stupid do you think the ones that signed on with you really are?" Rouge's seductive voice sang. "Stupid enough to let you robotizize them? Well, I've just got one thing to tell you."

"What's that my dear Rouge?" Robotnik asked.

"Wrong!"

Rouge instantly stunned Robotnik and Snively with her laser pistol.

"All right. Now for capture."

Rouge started to pull out her binders when she suddenly remembered that those animal children were about to be robotized.

She tried to assure herself that if she captured Robotnik and Snively she would end the threat of Robotnik. But pretty soon she realized that was just a excuse for greed.

"What am I going to choose? The diamonds or the children?"

Ultimately, she chose to rescue the children.

"Ugh, guilt overload. Diamonds aren't worth enslaving children."

She rushed to rescue the children.

She put them in a straight line and escorted them to one of Robotnik's airships.

It was unarmed, but it didn't have any SWATBots onboard.

With that said, Rouge and the children were able to escape easily.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Tornado glided across the skies, Sonic's siblings were sitting in the front with Tails as he was piloting it.

Amy, on the other hand, decided to be on Sonic's lap for the trip, somewhat to Sonic's embarrassment.

"We're getting closer to the coordinates. I see what Bunnie meant by impossible by foot." Tails observed.

"If I was certain by what I see here, I'd swear that there would be quicksand." Manic commented.

That just about almost made Amy fall out of Sonic's lap.

She had a fear of quicksand, which far surpassed Sonic's aqua phobia.

"Did you just say quicksand?" She asked as she tried to stay calm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he just did." Sonic answered.

"Eek!"

"Don't worry, Amy." Sonia said. "I'm sure we won't run into any quicksand."

"And even if we do, we won't be running into Robotnik." Manic assured.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better." Amy said, a little more relieved.

* * *

As Vector took Sally's place in clearing refugees, he estimated he alone had cleared 1500 people since Sally had become unconscious.

But numbers didn't matter, only the amount of kindness did.

He was now clearing a new group of refugees composed of an eighteen-year old albino bat and several Mobian children.

"Dang. This is going to be quite a bit of work." Vector sighed.

"Don't worry. They're with me. I rescued them by myself." The albino bat said.

"That's a relief. I'll need your identification, though."

"I don't have Kingdom of Acorn identification, but I do have United Federation government access." The bat said. "Here, I'll show you."

She gave him her GUN ID.

"Age: 18, Gender: Male, Species: Albino Bat, Name: Rouge the Bat."

"Huh. Everything checks out, Miss Rouge. Welcome to your new home." Vector greeted.

"Come on, children. We're going to live in tents tonight." Rouge said cheerfully.

The children cheered happily in response.

Even Vector had to force a smile.

The children followed Rouge into Knothole Village as Vector continued his work accepting immigrants.

* * *

As Rotor and Bunnie continued working on trying to help Sally recover from her trauma, a familiar coyote came in.

"Antoine! Is that you?" Rotor asked in surprise.

"In the flesh." The French coyote responded.

"We were certain that you had died at the Citadel." Bunnie shouted as she pulled him in for a hug.

"And I brought friends along as well." He said.

Prince Elias Acorn, Sally's brother, and Sergeant Geoffrey St. John of the King's Secret Service came in as well.

A dozen palace guards and three civil servants from Mobotropolis entered the room too.

"This is everyone I could find before the city was locked down." Antoine explained.

"And the rest?" Rotor asked.

"Dead or roboticized. The Diplomatic Service might as well be sleeping with the devil." Antoine answered in shame, his head down in regret.

"Don't blame yourself, Antoine. If it weren't for you, none of them would be here." Bunnie consoled.

"Indeed. We're all fortunate that we are still able to fight Robotnik." Geoffrey said, as the skunk spoke in his usual German accent.

"Sergeant, with everything that's happened, we will have to focus on defense, not offense." One of the bureaucrats, a duck, said.

"We don't have enough forces to take on Robotnik head on, sir." A palace guard, a bear, reported.

"Then we'll have to use guerilla warfare to wear him down. How many troops do we have left, Rotor?" Geoffrey quickly asked.

"You'd have to ask Sally, but she requires bed rest. She was working for over twenty four hours before she finally collapsed from exhaustion." Rotor reported.

"Damn. I forgot how determined she was to a goal." The skunk remembered.

"We sent a blue hedgehog named Sonic to the badlands in order to find the cure." Bunnie said.

"You what? You mean to say that you didn't even bother telling him of the freaking dangers?! Are you out of your mind?" Geoffrey asked in amazement.

"I warned him, Sergeant." Bunnie confessed. "But he was too determined and stubborn to listen."

"Fine. Let me and my task force go after him. We know the way of the jungle better than him." Geoffrey boasted in total macho style.

"Um. He brought a plane with him and is using it to traverse the badlands." Rotor reminded.

"Oh yeah. You can't make it through without aircraft. Tell me, was he the only one with a plane?" Geoffrey asked tensely.

"I'm afraid so, Geoffrey." Rotor said.

"Sergeant, as ranking officer in this room, I command you to stay put in Knothole Village and strengthen our defenses." Antoine commanded.

Geoffrey thought for a moment before making his choice.

"All right. All right. I won't follow that stupid hedgehog just to bring him back." Geoffrey grudgingly accepted.

* * *

Tails was getting closer to the site of the cure in the Tornado, when suddenly flaming arrows started shooting at them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sonic suddenly shouted.

"A premade mechanism to prevent intruders from getting in the temple where the cure is located." Tails reported.

"Just get us around those damn arrows, will you?" Manic commanded.

"Understood." Tails replied.

The Tornado maneuvered around those arrows like Sonic dodging BB gun bullets.

"Good thing those bows can't aim." Sonic joked.

Eventually, one did hit, though. It knocked out the engines and started to burn the plane slowly.

"Ah! I'm getting fire on my dress!" Amy screamed.

"Tails! Get us down into the ocean!" Sonic shouted frantically. "The water will extinguish the flames."

"But Sonic. I thought you can't-" Tails started.

"Don't worry about that! Just get us into the water!" Sonic shouted again, ignoring his fear of water and being unable to swim.

"Yes, Sonic!" Tails obeyed. "Hold on, everybody. This is going to be a rough landing!"

"Crashes are rough. Landings are not." Sonia said nonchalantly.

"Then it's a damn crash landing." Sonic retorted.

The Tornado quickly descended into the water as Amy was thrown out of the plane and into the ocean.

"Crap! I need to save her!" Sonic shouted as he threw himself out of the plane and into the water.

"Looks like Sonic has feelings for Miss Rose after all. Huh? Huh?" Manic mischievously giggled mischievously from his foot stand on the still floating Tornado.

"Oh, shut up, little brother." Sonia demanded as she hit him from behind.

Luckily, Manic was able to keep his balance on the plane so it prevented him from falling over.

"We just have to wait for Sonic until he can get out of there." Tails said.

* * *

Man, why did I just do that? Sonic mentally asked himself as he descended deeper in the water.

I can't answer the question now. I've got to save Amy.

He ran into all sorts of fish on his way down.

As Sonic began to run out of air, he suddenly remembered he could get air bubbles.

As he got one, he saw Amy about half a kilometer away from him.

She was getting closer to a school of sharks.

Damn. I hope I won't have to kill anyone in order to save her.

Just then, Sonic pulled out one of his speed rings and sped forward to Amy's position in less than five seconds.

And just in time too. Those sharks were starting to look hungry.

He used another speed rings to run out of the ocean and to the floating Tornado.

* * *

"When is Sonic coming out of there?" Sonia impatiently asked.

"I say that he's probably as good as dead." Manic thought out loud.

"Why would you say that about your own brother, Manic?" Tails shouted furiously.

"No need to worry! I see him!" Sonia shouted.

He suddenly leaped out of the ocean, with Amy in his arms, and landed on the Tornado.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Sonia asked, concerned.

Sonic coughed a little before answering.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Amy's alive, but she's unconscious."

"Don't worry, Sonic." Tails assured. "I made a makeshift paddle out of one of your rings. I hope you don't mind."

"We're not too far away from the island where the temple is located." Manic said.

"Yeah, we can make camp there. Amy can rest there, Tails and Manic will work on the Tornado to get it working again, and I'll be there to make sure the those two don't get into any fights." Sonia volunteered.

"I guess I'm heading into the temple, then." Sonic said.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was opening her emerald colored eyes to see Sonia staring at her.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Sonia asked. "You took quite a trauma when you were thrown in the ocean."

It took her a moment to reply.

"Yeah. I'm okay. The last thing I remember was Sonic jumping into the water to try to save me. Where is he? Did he sacrifice-"

"Don't worry, Amy." Sonia consoled, as she put her hands on Amy's shoulders. "Sonic has gone into the temple. You were still unconscious so I had to watch over you and prevent Tails and Manic from killing each other."

She pointed her finger at Tails and Manic doing a staring contest.

"You blinked!" Tails shouted.

"You wish!" Manic retorted.

"Why do we get guys who bicker as opposed to find a freaking solution?" Amy complained.

"You said it." Sonia agreed. "Maybe I need to crack the whip."

"Or I could simply use my Piko-Piko Hammer." Amy suggested.

"That too."

* * *

Sonic was running 120 miles per hour in the temple to avoid more of the traps.

"There has to be a better way to find the cure than this." Sonic swore under his breath.

A crossbow fired a dozen burning arrows per second.

"Crap!" Sonic shouted.

The arrows barely missed him.

"Man, that was close." Sonic quickly said.

More sand creatures ambushed him just around the corner.

There was a bottomless pit between each creature.

So Sonic used his Homing Attack to attack each.

Next came automatic sniper rifles that tried to get head shots.

"Well, that sucks, doesn't it?" Sonic rhetorically asked himself.

As he ran across whirlpools of lava, a sniper rifle shot one of his spikes.

"Ow! Whoever's in charge, I'm going to kill them. As soon as I'm done, man."

* * *

Vector was finishing immigration papers on the last of the refugees to arrive.

It was finally over now that all the immigrants were accounted for.

35,274,960 more people now lived in Knothole Village.

"Holy crap. That's a lot of people." Vector said quietly.

Suddenly, Rotor Walrus came in to see Vector.

"Aw, Rotor. Isn't it a surprise to see you? How may I be of service to you?" Vector asked.

"Prince Elias sent me to tell you he wants to meet you in his office. Something of a promotion, I believe." Rotor reported.

"I'll be right there." Vector said, putting down his almost-finished papers.

Captain Antoine and Sergeant Geoffrey escorted Vector to the Prince's office.

"Hello, Mr. Vector. You did an outstanding job today, to say the least." Elias complimented.

"Just making Charmy and Espio proud of me." Vector humbly stated.

"Maybe so, but you have more than earned a government position." Elias responded.

"What are you saying?" Vector asked.

"There was a massive disturbance of our government after the recent attack on Mobotropolis. There is a void in the offices of the Minister of the Science Bureau, the Director of the Diplomatic Service, and the Chief of the Secret Service." Elias answered. "Which office would you prefer?"

Vector thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You know, I want to think things through before choosing. I'll submit my choice in the morning." Vector answered.

"A wise choice, if I may say so, my lord." Geoffrey stated.

"Indeed, Sergeant. Very well, Mr. Vector. You may give me or my sister your choice in the morning." Elias concluded.

"Thank you, your highness." Vector bowed before departing the room.

* * *

**For everyone who enjoys reading long chapters, I am terribly sorry. But I just wanted to end the chapter with the question of what position in government Vector is going to be in. And in the comments section, voting time is for the next month: 9/20/14 to 10/18/14. Say which position you want Vector to be in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what, screw the voting. My little brother helped me recommend this one because a specific crocodile says a line that everyone both loves and hates.**

* * *

Sonic was nervously approaching the center of the temple to see a purple figure with a hat standing there.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me through, are you?" Sonic asked.

"Like hell I will." came the reply in a slightly Italian accent.

"You've got ten seconds to explain who you are and your purpose for being here." Sonic demanded in an unusually harsh voice.

"The name's Fang the Sniper, and I've come here for riches. Now explain yours, before I get an itchy trigger finger."

Fang pulled out a pistol that Sonic couldn't identify.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm here to get the cure for Princess Sally Acorn." Sonic replied in a more carefree voice.

"The Acorns are a lost cause. Why bother working with them when you can make a fortune working with me?" Fang offered.

"I'm an idealist, not some greedy scumbag who is amoral in his methods." Sonic answered.

"I guess you're not going to cooperate after all." Fang admitted. "So that means you'll just have to die."

Fang raised his gun in a aiming position.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, jerk!" Sonic declared with a determined look on his face.

Sonic jumped and prepared to do a Homing Attack as Fang was charging his gun in preparation to open fire.

* * *

Tails and Manic were finally able to work together to fix the Tornado, much to Amy and Sonia's relief.

"Agreeing or not, I still have to keep an eye on them." Sonia said, a little concerned.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least they can realize they have to fix the Tornado, and not hit each other." Amy commented.

"Indeed." Sonia chuckled softly. "I just hope they're ready by the time Sonic comes back."

"I don't know about you, but I really need to get myself cleaned." Amy said before leaving for a near waterfall to bathe herself, with some trees adjacent to the falls covering the place to ensure privacy.

Sonia stared out to the distance for a second before hearing a dispute over how to fix the engine between Manic and Tails.

"At least they're arguing over something logical." She thought out loud as she came over to settle the argument.

* * *

As Amy approached the waterfall, she began to undress herself behind a tree and got into her backpack to get out her rose-themed red one-piece bathing suit and some soap.

Once she was in her swimsuit, she leaped into the surprisingly deep waterfall.

A bit nostalgic for a girl who was forcibly thrown into an ocean hours earlier, but this was a far more pleasant experience.

She encountered all sorts of fish as she was underwater, but no sharks. No dangerous monsters lurking around in every corner.

If it weren't for the circumstances that brought them here, she might be able to enjoy it here forever.

Maybe after this mission, she and Sonic could come here to relax at this lush and green oasis.

Not to mention, this could help him to be able to swim.

Suddenly, Amy remembered that she needed to get some air, so she swam out faster than Sonic could run.

Man, the water is just adorable. But I need to finish cleaning myself with my soap, she thought as she breathed in and out.

She continued to swim and wash until she was clean as a whistle.

She remembered to take out her towel out of her backpack as she shook the water off.

After drying off, she began looking for her dress, but it was nowhere to be found.

Curious, she checked her backpack again for it.

Suddenly, she saw monkeys with her dress, or what was left of it.

She saw shredded pieces of rose red silk all around her.

She tried to chase them with her hammer but she tripped over a twig and fell over.

The monkeys then took her towel off her and left her there, only with her bathing suit on, her hammer stumbled over, and her backpack which was completely empty.

"Glad I brought my swimsuit and bathing supplies. Otherwise…"

She chose not to finish the sentence as she picked up her backpack and her hammer as she walked back to the Tornado camp.

* * *

As Vector was waking up in Knothole Village, he remembered to figure out what he would become in Acorn's fragmented government.

He thought for a moment on what he would choose.

"The Secret Service is known for its detective skills, just like the Chaotix Detective Agency." Vector considered. "But it sometimes uses methods I'd rather not know about. Still, as Chief of the Secret Service, I could make reforms to prevent such corrupt strategies."

Vector thought again before speaking.

"Being Director of the Diplomatic Service would help bring in help from official organizations like GUN, but I'm not an ambassador. And I'm more of a fighter than a diplomat. However, I could show people that pacifism is not just a tool for the weak."

Finally Vector went through the third option.

"The Minister of the Science Bureau has quite a bit of power over how our technology is being developed. I would be able to ensure that we use ethical methods in both development and research."

After consulting himself about all three options Vector finally made up his mind over which he would choose.

He walked out of his home and to Prince Elias' office.

* * *

Vector walked his way towards the Royal Office, as he daydreamed about the job he chose.

He was so concentrated about becoming Minister of the Science Bureau, he forgot to look where he was going.

He bumped into Rotor Walrus and was about to say, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Instead he hesitated and saw it was only Rotor.

"Sorry, buddy." He quietly said as he rubbed his head.

"That's all right." Rotor apologized. "It's just that my body is a little clumsy."

"I was on my way to meet the Prince about my position that I wanted." Vector explained.

"Sure thing. The Prince is busy, but I'm sure he could spare a few minutes to help you out." Rotor said.

* * *

A few minutes turned out to be almost an hour. The Prince was *really* busy going over papers.

"Oh, hey. Vector. It's good to see you." Elias greeted.

"So, what are you doing?" Vector asked.

"Captain Antoine petitioned me to reorganize the army in order to raise it's standing numbers from 5,500+ to around, say, 10,000." Elias answered.

"Well, I came to get my promotion to Minister of the Science Bureau." Vector explained.

"And why is that, Mr. Vector?" Elias asked.

"One, because I'm good with computers. Two, to ensure that our development and research stays ethical. And three, in order to have an excuse to say one thing."

"And what's that?" Elias stupidly asked, not knowing the chaos he would soon unleash.

"FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" Vector bellowed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Big oops for the Prince and everyone in Knothole Village. Ahh!" Rotor and Bunnie screamed outside of the Royal Office.

They ran screaming like idiots for quite a while.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Crap. I'll never make that mistake ever again." Elias moaned. "Sally's going to kill me as soon as she sees what happened to the office."

"Indeed! You'll never see the end of this one! HA-HA-HA!" Vector yelled in semi-evil laughter.

* * *

**Damn. I bet none of you saw that one coming. I swear, that one really scared you, even if you thought Shadow the Hedgehog (the game) tortured you enough with that line. And also the "damn" line too. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**


	6. Chapter 6

As Sonic and Fang were fighting each other, they started breathing harder and harder.

Man, he's not just some peon, Sonic thought.

Huh, that damn hedgehog is making me break a sweat, Fang mentally admitted.

"But we don't have time for games anymore." They shouted simultaneously.

Fang started shooting his pistol like it was a machine gun.

Sonic went as fast as he could with his Light-Speed Shoes.

Neither foe was getting a hit on the other.

"Hey, maybe I could get him to shoot himself." Sonic cleverly thought as he used his Speed Rings to use Chaos Control.

Sonic was closer to Fang than his pistol.

Just as Fang was going to shoot him Sonic chanted, "Chaos Control!"

It slowed down both time and space as Sonic redirected the gun at Fang's right arm to knock him unconscious.

Sonic knew while it took him out for awhile, it wouldn't kill him.

He threw the gun down the bottomless pit right before grabbing the cure which turned out to be a Chaos Emerald.

He put the blue-colored jewel in his backpack as he dragged Fang's body out of there.

* * *

Amy slumped over in humiliation as she forced herself to Sonia.

The older, yet shorter, purple hedgehog sighed as she could only guess what had happened.

"Trying to win Sonic over?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, monkeys stole my towel and tore my dress to shreds." Amy explained.

"I'm surprised they didn't just-"

Amy saw what Sonia was about to say.

"They weren't that perverted. Otherwise, that's not an image Sonic would need." Amy countered.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're still wearing that bathing suit of yours." Sonia said.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to remake my dress." Amy assured.

Just then, Sonic came over with a prisoner.

"The guy's name is Fang the Sniper. Extremely greedy treasure hunter with an itchy trigger finger." Sonic said.

"I'll take him in, thank you." Sonia offered.

While Tails and Manic helped carry Fang to the now-fixed Tornado, Sonic and Amy had a talk.

"Why do you just have your bathing suit on anyway?" Sonic asked. "I want answers now."

"Well, you see. I was bathing in that waterfall over there and some monkeys took my dress and my towel." Amy explained.

"Damn, Sonia was right. That's not an image I needed." Sonic complained. "If those monkeys were perverted enough to even try to… Well, you know the rest."

Amy chuckled before asking, "What do you mean, 'Sonia was right', Sonic?"

"My siblings and I have some telepathic chip which allows us to listen in on each other, although the signal is greatly disrupted the farther one of us is away from the other." Sonic answered.

"Let's go. I can get a towel when we get back." Amy said as the two hedgehogs walked in the Tornado.

"Tails, get ready to fly." Sonic commanded.

"No need for that." NICOLE suddenly answered.

"I really need to remember that I bring you wherever I go." Sonic said. "I hope you aren't mad at me for getting you wet."

"Transfer control of the plane to me so that way I can fly us home in perfection." NICOLE asked.

"Right." Tails agreed.

"NICOLE, will you stop using words like perfection? No one's perfect." Sonic asked.

Except for you, Sonic, a pink admirer thought.

"Very well. I'll just use 'the best that can be done,' Sonic." NICOLE said as the plane lifted off the island.

"Very funny, you two." Sonia commented.

* * *

Minister Vector was standing alongside Prince Elias, Captain Antoine, and Sergeant Geoffrey on the edge of a hastily-constructed landing pad that had been built just ten minutes earlier.

"When Sally wakes up, all the madness you unleashed will not be condoned." Geoffrey warned.

"Can't blame a guy for saying his most infamous line." Vector shot back.

"Yes. We know how much you like saying that. 'Find the computer room!'" Elias sarcastically recited.

"Uh, if you guys would stop bickering, you would notice that a red biplane is landing." Antoine pointed out.

Everyone's eyes were now pointed at the Tornado coming in for arrival.

"This is F-18 Cheetah 'Tornado' requesting permission to dock." A male voice spoke.

"Permission granted." Geoffrey said in his usually aloof mood.

"Understood. We've got a Chaos Emerald and a prisoner named 'Fang the Sniper'."

Just the name "Fang" just about made Geoffrey go hyperactive.

"Holy mother of Chaos! Fang the Sniper has finally been caught!" The Secret Service agent shouted in excitement. "Hell yeah you can land and collect the freaking bounty on him!"

Vector looked puzzled while only Elias was amused.

Captain Antoine just did his regular face palm, noting that he lacked a sense of humor.

* * *

"Can someone tell me what the heck just happened?" Manic unnecessarily asked.

"I'm slightly confused too, little bro." Sonia said.

"I'm not." Tails added ridiculously.

When will we stop being morons, Sonic mentally asked himself.

All Amy could do was simply giggle.

"Just get us in for a landing, Tails. And please don't jinx it this time." Sonic asked.

"Right!"

* * *

As per Sonic's orders, Tails landed the Tornado as gently as he possibly could.

Apparently, Elias started getting frightened due to how dangerously close the Tornado's vector was to, well, Vector.

(Moment's awkward pause)

There must be a better way to say that.

At any rate, Tails barely landed without crashing into something.

Barely.

"Sergeant Geoffrey, I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm here to deliver Fang the Sniper and the Chaos Emerald."

Sonia and Manic escorted their prisoner into the custody of Antoine and Geoffrey.

"Thanks Sonic! But this our only chance! We've got to save her!" Elias frantically shouted as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald and ran to the med bay.

Sonic, Amy, Vector, and Tails quickly followed the Prince to Sally's bed.

* * *

Rotor and Bunnie were desperately trying to cure Sally's sickness, but the scanner showed that she was dying.

Suddenly, Elias, Minister Vector, and three other people rushed in to the room almost in a panic.

"Elias! Use the Chaos Emerald! Now! Before it's too late!" The blue hedgehog commanded.

Elias quickly used the Emerald to heal the Princess.

And, soon enough, Sally was waking up from her coma.

"Thanks Elias. Who's the one who found the Chaos Emerald?" Sally asked.

"Hello there! Sonic the Hedgehog here!" The blue hedgehog shouted.

"If you hadn't found the Emerald, I couldn't have told you how amazing you are." Sally told Sonic.

Oh, no. I know how this is going to end, Amy thought.

"Aw, it was nothing, Your Majesty." Sonic said cooly.

"Nothing? Hah! I could kiss you right now if that pink admirer weren't there." Sally said, referring to Amy.

Uh-oh, Amy's about to be as angry as hell unless if I can calm her down.

"We'll have to talk later, Sal." Sonic said. "See ya!"

Sonic and his friends left as Sally had her arms crossed.

At least he was able to resist the temptation, for now.

* * *

Geoffrey kicked Fang in his new cell with the grin of satisfaction.

Fang the Sniper wouldn't hurt anyone ever again, for he would soon face justice for his crimes.

That was for Sally, Geoffrey thought as he locked the cell tight.

* * *

As Dr. Robotnik looked out the window of his Citadel, Snively came to report as usual.

"Sir, our operative has failed to collect the Chaos Emerald."

Robotnik paused for a second before speaking.

"Damnation. We should have never trusted some cheap out of the mill thug. Not to mention one who is trigger happy."

"One more thing, sir. We have recordings of a hedgehog apprehending him." Snively added.

"Get me those recordings before I lose my temper."

* * *

Sonic was walking around and he quickly turned to see Amy with another towel on.

"Tell me it was just your shower." Sonic asked.

"Are we still talking about that? But, yeah. Bunnie is resewing my dress as we speak." Amy answered. "I'm glad you didn't try anything. Otherwise I 'd have to use my Piko-Hammer…"

"… to beat the hell out of us. Yeah, I get that." Sonic said with some amusement.

"By the way, Sonic. You don't think you and I can head for a dip, can we?" Amy offered.

"As long as we're by the shallow end, that's fine." Sonic replied.

"Yay! You're the best, Sonic!" Amy cheered, as she kissed Sonic by the cheek, causing him to blush lightly.

* * *

Unknown to either Sonic and Amy, Sally was watching from the bushes.

"So, Amy thinks that Sonic is hers, huh? Time to prove her wrong."

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like a love triangle is going on. Who's going to be Sonic's girlfriend? Find out next time in Sonic the Hedgehog!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I'm only saying this once. Mentions of rape and sexual assault in this chapter. Kiddies, please stay away. I don't want to explain to your parents why you read about this. You've been warned.**

* * *

Sally headed toward her office to find her wardrobe when she suddenly almost keeled over in shock.  
There was graffiti literally everywhere. Even on the floors.  
At first, she thought it was simply Elias playing a prank on her. But upon later inspection, she inspected that the letters were green and the graffiti had the letters "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM".  
"Damn it, Vector. I'm going to kill you, as soon as I find you." She groaned.  
She continued looking for her wardrobe until she found it.  
"I swear, there better not be a mess in there. Otherwise, I'm gonna drown that crocodilian troll." Sally shouted.  
Fortunately enough for Vector, there wasn't a mess.  
"All right, but I'm still going to kill you Vector."  
She pushed that aside as she looked for her green bikini.  
To her surprise, it had the letters "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM" in red on it.  
"Damnation! This is going to be utterly embarrassing for me." Sally grumbled.  
She looked for other ones, but all her clothing, except for the attire she wore quite a while earlier, also had "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM" on it, this time in pink.  
Regaining her control, she calmly stated, "OK. This is getting ridiculous. Someone is really pranking me."  
Just then, she saw some graffiti that said "STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC" in blue letters.  
"Well, that sucks, doesn't it? Oh, well. We'll just see about that, won't we?"  
That Amy Rose was seriously starting to be a pain in the neck.  
"I just hope this works." Sally said as she walked into the dressing room.

* * *

Amy and Sonia were meeting each other at the camp about a debt that Amy owed.  
"It took me a heck of a lot of money for this to happen." Sonia said.  
"I just hope this works, otherwise it's four emeralds down the drain for nothing." Amy said, barely in control.  
"Hey girls. What's up?" A familiar voice asked.  
Both female hedgehogs looked towards where the voice was coming from.  
It was Sonic.  
"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Hehe." Amy answered nervously.  
"Look at me." Sonic gently but sternly commanded, starting to tap his foot.  
"Amy was trying to prevent Sally from going to the pool to find you, okay?" Sonia answered quickly.  
"Isn't that better?" Sonic humorously asked.  
"How did she find out anyway?" Amy asked. "Did you dump me?"  
She was really starting to look angry as she pulled out her Hammer.  
"Relax, Rose. There's more than one way to destroy a building. The Princess could have been eavesdropping on you."  
Sonia calmly countered.  
This seemed to work as the pink hedgehog slowly calmed down and Sonic was picked up by Tails, being carried as the young fox flew like a helicopter.

* * *

Sally was finally able to wash out the graffiti out of her bathing suit in her bathtub after fifteen long minutes.  
"Man, I did it." She congratulated herself.  
Before she went to a stall, she thought of a flashback about four years earlier.  
She had been sexually assaulted by Fang the Sniper at that time during his infamous "Circus of Rape".  
If it hadn't been for the then-Cadet Geoffrey St. John, she would have never escaped that living hell.  
Regardless, her father was desperate to protect her from any sexual activity; whether it was romantic or as a psychological weapon was of no consequence.  
"Would Father allow this? I do not know. But I cannot remain in hiding forever." Sally thought out loud.  
Gaining the courage to meet Sonic at the pool, she quietly stormed to the stall to switch into her bathing suit.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
Amy Rose was also dressing into her new bathing suit.  
Instead of her one-piece rose outfit, she changed into something more fashionable.  
She went into the closet and looked for her pink bikini.  
After she found that, Amy ran to the nearest stall.  
After throwing out her regular attire, she slowly began to dress herself like a ballerina getting ready for a performance.  
She came out of that stall like she was a new woman.  
"Time for the battle of the girls." She shouted as she emerged.

* * *

Sonic slowly prepared himself to head for the pool to meet with Amy, and maybe Sally. He wasn't sure.  
"So Sonic. Apparently you're finally hooking up with Amy Rose, huh?" Manic asked out from nowhere.  
"More or less. Why would you be concerned? Are you even infatuated with her?" Sonic shot back.  
Sonic saw Manic instantly blushing at Sonic's response.  
"Are you?" Manic boldly asked.  
"Hmmm, good point." Sonic responded.  
"Well, at any rate, good luck."  
"Thanks, little bro."  
Manic stared back as Sonic left the premises.  
Phew, that was a close one. Sonic almost guessed it. Best if I don't ask any stupid questions again.  
"Manic, are you physically attracted to Amy, really?" Tails asked while holding NICOLE.  
"What? Of course not!" Manic shouted as Tails grinned.  
"My scanners indicate that your heart rate is going up as you're blushing." NICOLE calculated.  
"You're not helping!" Manic shouted again.  
Sonia was looking from a distance as she saw the bickering continue.  
"Oh my Chaos. This is getting out of hand. I better go check it out."

* * *

Manic and Tails were still arguing over if Manic had a crush.  
"Spill it out, already." Tails urged.  
Manic hesitated before shouting, "Fine, I don't like Amy Rose, damn it!"  
"There you go. Was it really so hard?" Tails lectured.  
"No, I guess it really wasn't." Manic answered.  
"At least you won't have to worry about getting screwed over by Sonic and Amy." Tails giggled.  
"What's going on here, you too?" Sonia asked in a motherly voice.  
"Tails was trying to interrogate me if I had a crush on Amy Rose." Manic answered.  
"Miles 'Tails' Prower!" Sonia shouted in a scolding voice.  
Tails moaned whenever someone had to use his full name.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik was meditating in the chamber of his Citadel when Snively came in.  
"Sir, we have finished looking at the recording and have confirmed that an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog was the person who captured Fang the Sniper and-"  
Robotnik got tired of hearing his nephew and whacked him on the head.  
"Ow!"  
"Won't anyone shut up around here?" The bloated tyrant demanded.  
"I don't think so, sir." Snively stupidly and unnecessarily added.  
Robotnik's only response was to kick his pointy-nosed assistant.  
"Why that damned idiotic son of a bastard!" Robotnik cursed.

* * *

Sonic headed down for the pool to meet up with Amy at the exact same time as her rendezvous.  
But when Sonic arrived, he found that she wasn't there!  
He heard some sort of dispute going on in the tree overlooking the pool.  
Both of the participants were girls.  
Probably Amy and Sally, he thought correctly. They're having another cat fight over me, damn it!  
Sonic decided he would just relax until the victor came to him.  
His mind started placing bets on who would win.

* * *

Sally continued to battle with Amy with everything that she has.  
The Piko-Piko Hammer made her a hell of a challenge.  
But that did not make her invincible.  
No one's invincible, she reminded herself as she delivered a punch to the leg.  
Apparently that touched a nerve with Amy.  
She literally looked like she was surrounded by fire.  
"Holy moly!" Sally shouted.  
Amy then produced a dozen more hammers that she got ready to throw simultaneously.  
"How many does she have, damn it!" She swore.  
Amy charged towards her as an explosion engulfed the tree.

* * *

"Okay, can someone tell me if I'm just dreaming?" Sonic begged.  
As the explosion died down, it became clear that he was not dreaming.  
"Who won? Who won? Who won?" Sonic asked frantically as a feminine figure emerged out of the smoke and flames.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. But that's just how I roll. But who won that cat fight exactly? Let's find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Animation help?

**Hello everyone. I bet you're interested in how my story would look like if it was in animation. (Cues Sonic the Hedgehog running in temple) Yeah, that would be pretty sweet. The truth is, I really don't know much about animation. Normally, I'd do the work myself, but I don't want to be traced back by my parents. So I'm asking any of you good at animating to make a video format of my chapters one at a time. You can even have your own actors. Just be sure to give me credit, please. And also InkHeart7 on Deviantart for his poster which made me start the whole thing out to begin with. Publish it on YouTube and send me a link in a Private Message. Good night.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Damn it! Guess what our word level is? IT'S OVER 9000! And yes. It's also a freaking excuse to say the line that is so darn funny. Also more mentions of rape and sexual assault in this chapter. It's getting closer to my baptismal birthday so consider this my gift to you.**

* * *

As Sonic began to regain his senses, his eyes confirmed who won the competition for him.

"I was about to radio Tails to find the victor, your highness." Sonic greeted.

Sally chuckled briefly before giving a response, "Looks like fanaticism is no match for control."

Sonic saw what she meant with Amy in the distance.

"You got lucky this time, Princess! But sooner or later, I will have Sonic!" The bubble-gum colored hedgehog shouted as she left for home.

Dang, I hope she'll cool down by the time I get home.

"Still feeling sentimental, I see." Sally lectured.

The blue hedgehog almost blushed in response to the female chipmunk's voice.

Shoot, she's beautiful. Where did she get such gorgeous cyan eyes?

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Sally asked in concern.

It took a minute for Sonic to get his awareness focused again.

"When we first met at the registration office, I felt like we were connected, somehow." Sonic answered. "Was I wrong?"

"No, I felt it as well, Sonic." Sally said as she grabbed Sonic's hands and held them with her own.

This time, our true blue friend blushed red.

Eventually, she let go, stating, "It took me awhile to have the courage to meet you. Four years ago, I was a victim of sexual assault."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I was there, I would have…" Sonic apologized.

"Don't be. Those challenges are what made me the person who I am today, and I am stronger for it." Sally finished.

"I guess we'll see each other again?" Sonic asked shyly.

"Of course, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally answered, delivering a kiss on his hand.

The two new friends left for the main town area.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik was calming down after a four hour melt down.

He was so angry, that he almost destroyed his own Citadel.

It took the efforts of his robo-generals Scratch and Grounder to cool him down.

Scratch, the head of the air squad, was shaped like a chicken and had a jetpack and twin RPG launchers.

Grounder, the head of the mining robots, was industrial green in color and wielded two drills meant for mining, but could also be used for demolition.

"Dr. Robotnik, I believe you need to have some tea to calm you down." Scratch advised.

Robotnik agreed and calmed down quickly after that.

In the meantime, Snively was recovering from his rather abusive uncle.

His pointy nose was releasing scarlet red blood.

"Ow."

Also, Grounder was working on the data, and found some rather interesting results.

"I better get this information to Dr. Robotnik. Maybe that will brighten his day." Grounder reasoned.

He used his wheels to go to Robotnik's tea room.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was coming home after his rather interesting encounter.

"I just hope Amy wasn't around to see that, otherwise I'm screwed." Sonic thought out loud.

Tails came out of nowhere just then flying out of some tree.

"So, Sonic, I hear you have a new friend, if you know what I mean." Tails said.

"Yeah, better expect some cat fights at least once a week, darn it." Sonic finished.

Tails looked half-shocked when he said this.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Tails asked.

Before Sonic could answer, he got some sort of message on his cell phone.

He looked over and said, "DM, from Sonia."

DM stood for dead message. It didn't literally mean that, it was just that it was prerecorded and sent.

"Well, what's it about?" Tails asked again.

"Some sort of business with Sergeant Geoffrey. I'll check it out." Sonic answered vaguely.

He ran off to where he expected the Sergeant would be at: the security HQ.

* * *

Geoffrey stood there, waiting impatiently for a hedgehog he was starting to think wasn't coming.

He stared at his watch; the letters said "20:45".

"Stupid hedgehog's making me wait! If only that blockhead Fang was less resistant, but no. Blasted bureaucracy. Let them do my damn job for awhile." The German skunk complained.

When he looked up, Sonic was standing there.

"You were saying?" Sonic asked.

"Gr. Unfreaking believable." Geoffrey groaned.

"You wanted me, sir?" Sonic responded.

"Yes, Sonic. We've been trying to get information out of Fang the Sniper. He said something of a patron. When we asked him who it was, he resisted heavily. While he won't listen to a Secret Service agent, I thought that the one who captured him would have more luck."

Sonic felt mildly amused for a second before talking to Geoffrey again.

"Oh, so are you asking me to clean up your mess?" He asked sarcastically.

Geoffrey paused in shock for a moment before speaking.

"If that makes you feel better, then fine, yes. I need you to clean up my mess. If the bureaucracy had just left Fang alone, we'd have no reason for any of this. But that's not the point. The point is we need to find out who this patron is. Probably Robotnik, but we can't make a wild goose chase, damn it!"

"OK. Sheesh. I'll help you interrogate the prisoner, darn it all!" Sonic shouted.

"You're not assisting me in the interrogation. You'll do it yourself. I'm authorizing any and all methods necessary." Geoffrey stated.

"I don't hurt people, unless if I have too." Sonic warned.

"If he cooperates, you might not have to hurt him at all. Take this, though."

Geoffrey handed Sonic some sort of ear implant.

"This will allow the two of us to remain in constant communication during the interrogation. We're counting on you."

Geoffrey walked away as one of the Palace Guards, a bear, escorted Sonic to Fang's jail cell.

* * *

Fang the Sniper waited impatiently for the next inevitable interrogation.

I should have never taken this job. No amount of money is worth this, Fang sulked silently.

Suddenly, the one responsible for Fang's situation came in.

"Hello, Fang." Sonic the Hedgehog greeted with a touch of sarcasm.

Fang resisted the urge to talk.

"Come on. All you have to do is talk already about your patron." Sonic coaxed.

Fang sighed before deciding that he had to agree.

"Damn. You're right. It would be best to start at the beginning, wouldn't you agree?"

Sonic grinned which Fang took as a "yes".

"To start off, I was hired by the one you call Dr. Robotnik. He wanted me to collect the Chaos Emerald so that he could find some much greater Chaos energy." Fang began.

"And where exactly would he find greater amounts of such energy?" Sonic asked, starting to be intrigued.

"To be a little more specific, the Angel Island which uses the Master Emerald to float in the clouds." The mercenary explained.

"But he had to find that Chaos Emerald first, did he not?" Sonic rhetorically asked.

"Indeed. He contracted me and my ship, the Golden Chaos, to find the island ahead of you. Now that I have failed, he will surely try to roboticize me. So I am forced to throw my lot in with you and so that I may earn a pardon for my crimes." Fang finished.

Sonic decided his interrogation was a success and Geoffrey called him on the ear implant.

"Looks like his story checks out, Sonic. Normally I wouldn't trust him, however. There are charges against him for bribery, assassination, armed robbery…" Geoffrey called.

"Even raping Princess Sally?" Sonic guessed.

Geoffrey sounded shocked when he heard that.

"Whoa! But yeah, why'd you ask?" Geoffrey responded.

Sonic wasn't in the mood for answering awkward questions about how he knew.

"Never mind."

Geoffrey lightly chuckled before saying, "Whatever he may have done, we should take this advantage to stop Robotnik. Let's try it out."

Sonic hesitated for a second before choosing.

"Betray us, and I'll make this prison seem like paradise compared to the hell I will unleash."

Sonic unlocked the prison door and hand-signaled a prison guard to escort Fang out.

"Thank you!" The scoundrel shouted as he was taken to Sergeant Geoffrey.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?**

**Yep, it was, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Good night, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dang it! Over a month and still we're nowhere near the end. We aren't even close to the beginning of the end, but as one British Prime Minister put it, "Perhaps this is the end of the beginning. Sorry for listening to me babble, at any rate, welcome back to the most ambitious Sonic fan project.**

* * *

It was just Sergeant Geoffrey's luck! Sonic the Hedgehog had succeeded where he could not.

And thank the Chaos Emeralds he succeeded, for Geoffrey was a finger's length away from giving up.

Add to that, Fang the Sniper might actually make up for his crimes, most notably of those against the Princess.

Fang was finally brought forth by Corporal Benson Bear of the Royal Army of Acorn.

"Sir, the prisoner is here for the reconditioning process in the King's Secret Service!" Corporal Benson reported.

"Very good, soldier. Dismissed." Geoffrey stated.

"Thank you, sir!" Benson thanked as he walked away into the barracks.

Geoffrey walked around Fang as he spoke slowly, "Okay. I don't trust you or your motives. But I understand them. No person should have to be roboticized. Period."

"Thank you, Sergeant. I am at your disposal." Fang said.

Geoffrey laughed before saying, "Don't think I'll trust you that easily. If it were up to me, I wouldn't give you water in the desert. Thank Captain Antoine for his mercy."

"I understand, sir. And I, Fang the Sniper, formally surrender my skills to the King's Secret Service." Fang swore.

Geoffrey was starting to trust him a little bit.

It was only a little bit, though.

Geoffrey and Fang walked into the training room as Fang's indoctrination was about to begin.

Geoffrey gave Fang a training gun and instructions to do in the training arena.

He was to destroy half a dozen SWATBots.

To Geoffrey's surprise, Fang destroyed all of the robots in less than ten seconds, due to him knowing the angle of how to make his laser bounce off and destroy them all simultaneously.

Next, he was supposed to destroy a leader of an elite squad without drawing attention to himself.

This time, it was more of a challenge for Fang, due to him naturally having an itchy trigger finger.

After three tries, though, he finally succeeded.

"Huh, you're not bad for a trigger-happy thug, but you're just getting started." Geoffrey warned.

"Bring it on! I can take anything you throw at me!" Fang boasted.

Geoffrey deployed a Big Foot Walker similar to those used by GUN during the Great War.

With RPG Launchers and a Chain Gun, it had almost everything you would need to annihilate a whole platoon of soldiers.

Unlike the ones used in the Great War that relied on human pilots, this walker was entirely robot.

"Your objective is to disable it without destroying it. There will be times when you need to rely on superior firepower than superior numbers on missions. Give it a try." Geoffrey announced.

"Rats! I shouldn't have gotten cocky. Well, at any rate, let's do it!"

Like both Geoffrey and Fang expected, capturing it was a much harder job than destroying it.

An hour later, Geoffrey was still trying to capture it even after a dozen tries.

Finally, Geoffrey ended the simulation.

"Looks like you're better at destroying things than preserving them. No matter. Get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow. Good night and good luck with that, kid. You're going to need it. HA-HA-HA!" Geoffrey laughed.

Fang was untouched by this mockery and went to the barracks and to his new room.

* * *

Sonic walked slowly back to his quarters in his new apartment where he was staying with his friends.

"I need to get some rest after today. This was a heck of a journey." Sonic moaned as he went into the modern-style bathroom to splash some water on his face from the sink.

"At least, there is better color than simply grey, white, and black." Sonic said as he walked out, half-thrilled.

He went into one of the bedrooms, where he saw something shocking.

Amy looked shocked as she was in her white undergarments.

"S-Sonic?!" Amy screamed in shock.

"Sorry! I didn't know! I'll leave immediately!" Sonic shouted.

Amy grabbed his hand as he was trying to leave.

"You're pretty daring for coming in there while a girl's changing clothes." She said, almost seductively.

"It- It wasn't on purpose!" Sonic shouted.

"It's okay. We'll keep it to ourselves if we…" Amy trailed off.

"If we what?" Sonic shouted.

"Hey, don't you want to do it?" Amy asked.

Sonic started blushing red as he shouted, "Do what?!"

"Sleep together!" Amy shouted in joy.

Sonic looked shocked by this. He stared agape.

"My gosh! What were you thinking?" The pink hedgehog giggled. "What's with that expression? It's priceless!"

Sonic started to tear up.

Amy grabbed him playfully as she pulled him into the bed with her.

She then pulled his head in so that their lips would intercept.

While Sonic couldn't admit it, the feeling of the kiss shocked him at first, but then he slowly gave into it, as her lips tasted like an unknown fruit he had never eaten before.

* * *

**In the words of Sonic, "Please don't tell Sally about what happened last night, okay?"**

* * *

Tails and Manic were spying by the window.

What they saw between Sonic and Amy almost made them keel over in shock.

I'm not joking.

AH! I broke the fourth wall again!

(Pretend the last two lines didn't exist, okay?)

"Man, you think we should tell the Princess?" Tails asked.

"Are you kidding? Let her find it out for herself. It will be far more amusing!" Manic brushed off.

"Yeah, you're right. I like it this way, too." Tails agreed.

Just then, Sonia came out of the apartment to reprimand them.

"Oh, shoot. Not again." Manic moaned.

"Eavesdropping on our friends, are we?" Sonia scolded.

"Basically." Tails answered.

"Oh, brilliant." Sonia sarcastically applauded, as she clapped her hands slowly.

"You know, this is getting darn weird. We should probably get in before-"

Manic failed to finish his sentence as Sonic and Amy caught them snooping.

They screamed as they fell out of the tree and hit ground less than ten meters below.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Manic shouted off-screen, with only his arm visible to the audience.

Blast it! I broke it again!

(Again, please ignore the last line. I'm feeling so bad!)

* * *

Geoffrey was heading back to his bunk in the barracks where all military personnel slept.

Of course, there was no way 5,500+ soldiers could all sleep in one building.

So, someone had the bright idea of simply building several barracks.

That worked out quite well. And do you know whose idea was it?

Vector's idea!

(And no, there is no "Find the Computer Room!" or anything like that.)

But back to the subject on hand…

Geoffrey was staring at the ceiling restless and so intrigued with Fang's training.

That still didn't mean that our Secret Service skunk trusted Fang, though.

Eventually, he got so bored thinking about it, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay. Things are starting to get weird, I'll admit that.**

**Still, to all you Sonamy fans out there, consider this chapter dedicated to you.**

**Thank you, everybody, for all of your support!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to Sonic the Hedgehog, my friends. I've had to do some of these chapters at school. I'm not saying that it sucks, but I wish I'd have more time to work on FanFiction. Sorry. Well, at any rate, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Sally and her brother were sleeping in the Royal Quarters.

The name "Royal Quarters" was kind of misleading.

The name was purely ceremonial, for it had the same qualities as everyone who lived in Knothole Village.

But, as per Vector's request, it was unanimously named the Royal Quarters.

Even while Sally was sleeping, she was still trying to find solutions on the problems of Mobius.

"No, we can't trust humans to protect us. They failed us in the last war and there were some collaborators among their ranks. We cannot allow ourselves to trust them anymore. They can disavow Robotnik all they want, but I will never trust them." She planned mentally. "We'll have to do this the hard way. Alone and without allies."

Eventually, however, even she couldn't do anymore planning while asleep.

She fought to wake herself up, which she succeeded at, and lifted herself out of bed.  
She dressed into her jeans, blue vest, and polished boots.

"I'll need to call an emergency meeting soon. At say, 05:30, in the morning."  
She moved out of her quarters and went into the Royal Archives, the surviving scrolls and books from the old Library in the Citadel.

She checked her late father's journals for anything that might be of use in their war against Robotnik.

Most of the information was just about mundane duties and didn't take place during the Great War. She quickly decided that information was useless.

However, a few diary entries caught her attention.

"Day 10000 of my reign, I have just found out about Robotnik's ambition to conquer Mobius, and have mobilized the army and have sent dozen of diplomats across the globe to warn them and urge them to ally with us. So far, little success, but my advisors hope that they will eventually see reason. Signing off."

Sally found that mildly interesting and read some more.

"Day 10354 of my reign, the Great War has begun, and I must share my personal loss in this journal. The Queen Mother, Elizabeth, has been roboticized. Should I die before my children are ready to take the crown, I must find a worthy regent to govern the Kingdom of Acorn for them. Signing off."

You think I can't govern Knothole Village, huh? Well, I'm about to prove you wrong

"Day 12694 of my reign, we've lost the valiant General Armand D'Coolette to the roboticizer and have had to replace him with General Chuck. I can only hope that hope isn't lost yet. Signing off."

No wonder why Antoine's in a semi-depression. He lost his father.

"Day 14000 of my reign, it's no use. We are losing ground every day. Robotnik's armies are getting closer and closer to Mobotropolis. Station Square has been forced out of the war by a missile targeting an entire city square, the United Federation has to send troops home for the defense of their nation, and I have ordered an evacuation of our city to save our people. Signing off."

Sally shed a tear as she realized that her father's death was only a week from then.

That was the last journal entry she could find in King Maximilian Acorn's diary.

"Rest in peace, father." She said as she left the library.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Antoine was still sleeping in his bunk, when suddenly the alarm went off.

He grabbed his rifle and put on his uniform as the French coyote walked out of his quarters.

"Oh my goodness. I wonder what's going on this early in the morning." He wondered.

* * *

Geoffrey was in his shared quarters with Fang when the alarm woke them both up.

"What's going on sir?" Fang asked his superior.

"It better not be a damn drill again. Put your uniform on. It's the red, white, and blue jacket with the green pants." Geoffrey instructed as he did the same.

They both grabbed their respective weapons after getting their uniforms on.

Fang got a pistol, while Geoffrey grabbed his shotgun.

"Follow me, Cadet!" He challenged.

* * *

Bunnie woke up earlier than everyone normally did.

Much earlier.

She was getting dressed after her sonic shower (Bunnie was partly made of metal and she couldn't risk the water getting her rusty) when the alarm went off.

"Oh my stars! I better get ready soon!" Bunnie yelled as she proceeded to go to the meeting.

* * *

Rotor Walrus was sleeping in the blacksmith shop, when his alarm went off as well.

"Oh, man! Why so early this time?!" Rotor complained as he ran off and got his cap of the rack.

* * *

Elias Acorn woke up in the upper part of the bunk bed and found his sister wasn't around to be seen and realized an alarm was going off.

"I better get ready for today's meeting, darn it!" Elias shouted as he ran off to get dressed.

* * *

Finally, Vector was summoned.

It took awhile for the anthropomorphic crocodile to wake up, but when he did, he did it with enthusiasm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic's friends were still sleeping like little children.

Oh, who am I kidding? They are children!

(Damn it! I broke the forth wall again! Lord, please forgive me! I'm feeling so bad!)

Strangely enough to Amy as she was awakening, Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

She got an answer from an alarm that had apparently ringing for half an hour.

"Blast it! I'll clean up Sonic's mess." She half-fumed with amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog was running towards the convention.

"Wow! I can't believe I did that last night!" Sonic thought out loud.

When he arrived there were a lot of members of Knothole Village's government.

From soldiers and guards to civil servants and members of the Royal Family, you had everyone.

He found somewhere to sit down.

There were three female soldiers in a circle around him.

There was an Eagle ensign, a Coyote corporal, and a Sheep sergeant.

He got along with them pretty well, although not enough that they would prove to be a target for Amy.

"Ladies, sorry to say this, but I'm spoken for." Sonic said.

The Eagle and the Coyote took the hint, but the Sheep still was interested in Sonic.

"Spoken for or not, that's what has half the thrill. The competition." The Sheep chuckled.

"At any rate, what are your names?" Sonic asked. "I don't prefer to know nameless peons."

"I'm Eliza Eagle, gunnery officer on the Mobian Star. Fought with these girls several times during the Great War. We should swap stories." The Eagle introduced herself.

"And my name is Isabelle the Coyote, ground pounder from Hawk Battalion. Or what's left of it at any rate." The Coyote greeted.

"Then I'm Sarah Sheep, a Special Forces soldier in command of an entire platoon." The final soldier said.

"At any rate, it's good to see all of you." Sonic said. "We're going to get along very well."

"Hell yeah. I read your record on that mission to Chaos Island. You're not bad for someone who isn't a soldier." Sarah complimented.

"Well, maybe I don't need an official post from the army to be a soldier, then." Sonic shot back.

"Quiet! Princess Sally's about to speak, so shut up!" Eliza whispered in a shouting tone.

The four friends then started paying attention to the speaker.

* * *

"Friends! I come to you to propose that we make Sonic the Hedgehog an official Freedom Fighter!" Sally announced.

The crowd cheered in an agreeing chant.

Elias grinned triumphantly as he knew his sister was convincing the assembly.

"Comrades! He saved my life just yesterday and had little to no military training. I propose, though, that we send him on a mission so that we may consider his worth to us. He shall destroy a billion-Mobium Robotnik-run initiative factory that's making weapons and robots. Any one who's with me say 'Aye!'"

Everyone in the crowd agreed, including Sonic's new friends.

Sally failed to resist a pleased smile.

* * *

"You hear that, Sonic? You get to show the world that you're no pushover!" Isabelle announced.

"Yeah! I'm going to kick some ro-butt-nik, fair and square! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted as he leaped into the air with his finger raised up.

I just hope that Sonic will make it back in one piece, Sarah thought.

* * *

"But I believe we also need to send some backup to help Sonic! For this, I'll need three volunteers!" Sally announced.

Isabelle, Eliza, and Sarah volunteered immediately.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't want an all girl team to support Sonic. But she knew that they were among the best of the best.

Plus, she couldn't bear to show favoritism towards Sonic in front of a crowd.

So, she let them come along.

* * *

"You ready, girls?" Sarah asked her friends.

"You bet, sir!" Isabelle saluted.

"Ready anytime!" Eliza chanted.

Sonic was thrilled to start on his first mission.

* * *

**Looks like their is starting to be fourth side of our "love polygon", isn't there?**

**Thanks for reading this, guys.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, followers and comrades. I'm back with another chapter, sooner than some expected, to show you I will never stop at this. Enjoy the chapter. P.S. Shortly before the chapter ends, a certain hedgehog who says "Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald!" arrives, damn it.**

* * *

At 7:00 AM, Amy woke up again in her room.

As she proceeded to getting dressed, she started wondering where Sonic was.

As soon as she got in her red dress, she went around asking if anyone had seen Sonic.

Tails apparently didn't know where Sonic was. And neither did his siblings.

Amy then thought that he was with Sally, and went to look for him there.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but damn it!" Amy cursed.

Finally, when she saw Sally, Sonic wasn't with her.

Scratch a number of my competition with Sonic.

She then asked for a BB Gun as defense from a friendly guard, which he generously gave, and asked for directions where Sonic was.

"Oh, Sonic's with Sergeant Sarah and her friends, off to destroy a factory."

Shoot! Looks like someone's interested in Sonic after all!

"Thanks, guard! I can protect myself!" She yelled as she ran from Knothole Village.

* * *

Sarah, Isabelle, Eliza, and Sonic were walking forth when suddenly Sonic instinctively and suddenly turned around to see a pink hedgehog charging towards him.

"Sonic! Why aren't you with me?! I thought we were meant to be together!" Amy wailed.

"Oh, so that's what he meant by 'spoken for', Eliza." Isabelle said, slightly confused.

The Eagle only shrugged in response.

Sarah did a face palm when she saw Amy's reaction.

"Don't worry! They volunteered to go with me on this mission." Sonic assured.

Amy just kept crying.

Eventually, though, she began to calm down, breathing in and out.

"All right, team. We've still got a job to do." Sarah announced.

* * *

**For those of you getting damn impatient to see Shadow, here he damn is, damn it!**

**(Damn moment's awkward pause)**

**There must be a damn better way to say it, damn it.**

* * *

About 50 years prior to these events…

A black hedgehog with red markings was emerging from his capsule.

His friend, a human, with pretty blue eyes and angel-yellow hair, as well as wearing an azure-colored dress had a smile on her face as she took him to the laboratory for testing.

"Shadow, are you scared for today?" His human companion asked.

Shadow wasn't the least bit timid.

"Maria, I've gone through this process since day one of my life. Of course I'm not scared." Shadow answered.

"Well, that's good. I was a little scared to take shots myself when I was six. They often hurt. They still do. But like you, I was able to accept it as everyday life and press on. Although your case is more literal than mine, of course."

Maria and Shadow chuckled.

When they finally got there, Maria's grandfather, Professor Gerald, and his ten assistants, including his prodigy, Doctor Durant, who sported black hair, dark-colored skin, and a thick mustache, were ready to get started.

Suddenly, there was a loud shaking in the ground.

"It's not an earthquake. It would have to be a terrestrial world in order for that to happen." Durant calculated faster than a computer.

"No, my friend. I fear we are under attack." Gerald warned.

No sooner did he say this than a squad of GUN Soldiers busted in the lab.

"Men! Secure the scientists! Don't let any of them escape!" The nearest GUN Soldier commanded.

The GUN Soldiers followed suit immediately. For they captured the scientists quickly.

Then one of the soldiers approached Shadow with some sort of needle.

"Shadow! They're going to euthanize you! Don't give them the opportunity!" Maria loudly warned.

Shadow took the hint and as the trooper was getting ever closer, Shadow punched him in the gut.

The soldiers reacted cruelly.

They started firing indiscriminately on the scientists, killing several of them instantly, including Professor Gerald.

"Grandfather! No!" Maria screamed as Gerald's lifeless corpse hit the floor.

After only a minute, only Durant, Maria, and Shadow were left.

Seeing the bodies and smelling their blood angered Shadow.

A red aura began to surround him.

"Maria, find some cover, quickly!" Durant warned.

She followed the Doctor's advice and hid behind some marble crates.

Durant followed his own advice as well.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he unleashed an explosion.

While their armor protected the GUN Soldiers from the explosion, their armor might as well be tissue paper now, for Shadow broke the glass of the windows keeping the air of Space Colony ARK protected from the vacuum of space.

The GUN Soldiers and the corpses of the scientists were instantly sucked out into space.

Maria, Shadow, and Durant were lucky that Maria found the button to seal the broken windows.

They were then able to breathe easy, for they were still alive.

But then, they realized that the ARK was crawling with GUN Troopers.

"Shadow, we have to help those people." Maria said.

"Maria and I can guide them on escape shuttles, while you present a distraction." Durant suggested.

Shadow nodded in agreement.

* * *

Maria was right about getting the innocents to safety.

Those thugs in uniforms were murdering the colonists by the hundreds.

Shadow saw several defenseless people getting shot down personally.

But it felt nice to be protecting the colonists from those shock troops.

Meanwhile, Maria and Durant continued getting people off the Space Colony.

After an hour or so of saving the civilians, Maria decided it was time to get into an escape pod.

All the shuttles were fully loaded so there was no more room.

Unfortunately, the trio didn't get too far before being intercepted by a huge floating GUN vehicle.

Durant recognized it as a "weapon of mass destruction" code named "Heavy Dog" and was armed with several RPG Launchers.

"Mantis Platoon, Heavy Dog reporting in. The black hedgehog, the girl, and the scientist have been sighted. Acquiring targets. En route to intercept." The pilot called his superiors.

"What the-" Shadow shouted.

The GUN Pilot fired his gun at Maria.

He got a narrow hit in the arm.

"Please, Shadow. Help me." Maria pleaded weakly.

Shadow closed his eyes in shocked as he charged for a Homing Attack.

"You damn heartless humans! How dare you to harm Maria! Die!" Shadow shouted as he struck Heavy Dog repeatedly.

He struck the vehicle so many times, it dropped one of its RPG turrets.

Shadow grabbed the RPG Launcher just as the Particle Beam Cannon fired.

Shadow narrowly escaped the gruesome weapon in time.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Maria was alright, which she was fortunately.

She was being tended to by Durant.

"Now I need to finish this!" Shadow shouted as he fired his missiles from his RPG Launcher to destroy Heavy Dog.

While his missiles hit Heavy Dog, one of them accidentally released the floor, thereby exposing the lava underneath the room.

The gravity supports were disabled on Heavy Dog and the vehicle fell into the lava.

Even as the pilot was screaming due to him being burnes alive, not one second did Shadow feel sorry for him.

He then jumped over the lava to get to his friends.

"Okay. We need to get out of here." Durant said. "We should find an escape pod in the ARK's power plant. This way."

Shadow and Maria followed Durant into the power plant.

And when they reached it, there wasn't just one escape pod, but rather a dozen.

Suddenly, they all exploded.

"GUN must have gotten here first!" Shadow exclaimed.

"There must be some way out of…" Durant started as a hundred soldiers busted in there.

Instinctively, Durant pressed some sort of button.

It was the venting button.

Basically, it shut down life support and fire control and broke all of the windows of the ARK and disabled all the force fields.

All the GUN forces were sucked out into space again.

Shadow, Maria, and Durant held on to a ledge until Durant saw an exit.

It was a huge green-yellow sphere that he classified as Chaos energy.

"Guys! Let go, and fall into that Chaos Sphere!" He shouted.

The trio did so and were teleported across time itself.

* * *

**Back to the present…**

Shadow, Maria, and Durant landed into some sort of gray colored cell.

To everyone's surprise, Durant had been turned into an anthropomorphic monkey wearing a labcoat. He still had his glasses and black hair, though.

As for Maria, she was turned into an anthropomorphic yellow hedgehog, but still wearing her blue dress and retaining her blue eyes and long hair.

Shadow was the only one not to be affected.

"Well, this is awkward, isn't it?" Shadow asked.

"Indeed. The only reason you haven't been changed is simply because you're already an anthropomorphic hedgehog." Durant theorized.

Suddenly, from beyond the cell's bars, an overweight evil scientist with an orange mustache stalked foward and laughed evilly.

Maria hid behind Shadow in fear.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. This is starting to look like a crackead's interpretation of Sonic 06, is that it?**

**Well, don't worry. I won't do an adaptation of that game.**

**Backstory of why Shadow works with Eggman in my adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2 is in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, comrades. Today, you'll find out why Shadow helps Eggman in my adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2.**

**And to those of you familiar to the Imperial Agent storyline of SWTOR, keyword: onomatophobia. If that is even how the heck it's spelled.**

**And no, I will not accept comments of "It's spelled onomatopoeia, dummy!" because you obviously haven't been familiar with the Imperial Agent story.**

**Onomatophobia is a real word, damn it!**

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog, the invention of my grandfather, Gerald Kintobor. But who are these people anyway?" Robotnik asked.

As Maria slowly gained the courage to face the round scientist, she timidly stated, "I-I am M-m-maria K-kintobor."

"Looks like you've been turned into a hedgehog yourself." Robotnik gloated, offering false sympathy.

"And I am Doctor Durant, prodigy of Professor Gerald himself." Durant declared in a voice with more bravado. "Not to mention the only one."

Robotnik laughed as he stated that Durant looked even more ridiculous as a monkey, before he got smacked by Shadow.

"Ow! BOO-HOO-HOO! (10X)" Robotnik whined.

"Shut up, you damn punk!" Shadow ordered.

Robotnik pressed a button as he said, "Oh, but soon, I'll tell you what to do. Get a load of this!"

Airborne tranquilizer particles began building up in the cell where Shadow and his friends were being held.

"Damn it! We're trapped!" Shadow coughed as he fell unconscious.

Matia shouted, "I can't breathe!" before falling asleep.

Durant lasted over two minutes in the cell before being knocked out.

"Snively, I want these bodies transferred to Megasecurity Ward 23 within the hour. I'll rendezvous as soon as possible." Robotnik commanded.

"Yes, sir." His nephew said, hand signaling some SWATBots to assist him.

As Snively's shuttle left the factory, Robotnik felt a shaking of an explosion.

"Must I do everything myself?!"

* * *

Eliza set off her charges which caused an explosion and a diversion.

"Gorgeous, Ensign. Now let's do this!" Sarah shouted.

Sonic hesitsted for a second before saying, "You know. It might be the best idea if we split up into teams, with me and Amy destroying the robots, while the rest of you set the explosive charges on the reactor."

"You were given seniority on this mission, so I will respect your orders." Sarah stated.

"Uh, don't you think this is more of a request?" Eliza asked.

"Please don't be stupid. Let's just go how it is." Isabele recommended.

And that's how the plan was commenced.

* * *

Sarah, Isabelle, and Eliza were carefully placing the charges on the reactor, for they knew that if you placed one at the wrong place, then boom! The factory would be destroyed prematurely.

The reason the reactor was so volatile was because it ran on a highly explosive material called bardium.

It exploded in moderate or high temperatures. The only way to keep it intact was by freezing it.

Therefore, they had to make sure the charges were not placed casually.

Eliza was their demolitions expert so it was only logical that she would place the charges.

After setting the final charge, Sergeant Sarah ordered them to look for any other targets of interest.

Like say Robotnik.

And they found him in a giant robot that vaguely looked like him.

(It's the Death Egg Robot really.)

"Shoot it down!" Sarah bleated in commands.

Eliza and Isabelle raised their rifles and open fire.

Unfortunately, the bullets seemed to bounce off the robot's armor.

"We need Sonic, now!" Isabelle shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were destroying every robot they could find.

"…kicking ass fast! Putting on a show!" Sonic sang.

(Yes. That is a reference to His World. It's from Sonic 06. Get over it!)

Suddenly, Sonic's cell phone staryed ringing.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, yelling over laser fire.

"Sonic! We found Robotnik! We need help to take him down!" Isabelle called.

"Got it. Amy, they've found Robotnik. Let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed her hand running.

* * *

Sarah started thinking it would be their last stand, when suddenly a series of Homing Attacks came out of nowhere.

"It's Sonic!" Eliza shouted.

Robotnik ejected into his Egg Mobile and fled the scene.

"Sorry I'm late." Sonic apologized.

"No need to. Come on. We've got to hurry!" Isabelle shouted as the group of five ran to a shuttle to escape the doomed factory.

* * *

Robotnik was floating in his Egg Mobile when his vehicle was thrown all the way to Megasecurity Ward 23 by the explosion.

"Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He shouted until he landed into the warden's office.

"Sir. We've programmed Shadow the Hedgehog with brainwashing and have installed a keyword to make him over any command. The keyword is 'onomatophobia' which means 'the fear of certain names being said', your excellency. As added insurance, we've also installed shock collars on his friends and have threatened to kill them if he doesn't obey. This seems to be very effective, so far. What are further orders for them?" The Egg Warden asked in his mechanical voice.

Robotnik thought for a second before saying, "All right. This is a great plan. Lock them up until I have use for them."

"Right away, sir." The Egg Warden obeyed.

* * *

**To those of you who have played the Sith Warrior and Imperial Agent stories of Star Wars The Old Republic, I am terribly sorry to remind you of the pain.**

**(Snickers)**

**Not!**

**And no comments of Robotnik/Eggman using the keyword to make Shadow to bring him cookies because that's just ridiculous.**

**Fortunately, this chapter isn't over yet!**

* * *

The Freedom Fighters of Knothole Villahe were having a bonfire and a banquet in Sonic's honor.

As delicious as the food and wine (which was really grape juice) was, Amy was only modestly impressed by the party.

She was beset by further jealousies when Princess Sally brought Sonic in for a kiss.

This made abruptly leave the party immediately.

* * *

**No, this story is not Sonic X Sally.**

**I am merely trying to find a balance in the darned love triangle.**

* * *

Amy was sitting by the nearby waterfall, which not only provided water for bathing and drinking, but also provided the town's electricity.

Suddenly, Sonia came by over to comfort her.

"What is it, Amy? Are you just mad because of Sally?" Sonia asked.

"Leave me alone." Amy grumbled. "I have enough troubles as it is."

"Amy, I simply asked you an honest question. Is that really so bad?" Sonia asked.

When she didn't get an answer, Sonia simply said, "I'll take it as a yes."

She left Amy alone for the evening then.

* * *

**Adaptation of Sonic and Knuckles in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I must confess that there will be no Sonic &amp; Knuckles adaptation, today.**

**And I apologize for how long it's taken me. Guess I'll have to do Night of the Living Clones another Halloween.**

**Barely have time to do these chapters, even on the weekends.**

**And as I told Werewolf99 earlier, I am not adding Spencer Ricardo in my story, for reasons I will not mention.**

* * *

Though it was way past dark, Sonic found he couldn't sleep at all.

"Maybe it's just because I did my first mission today." Sonic theorized.

Then again there was something about that place, almost like he felt another hedgehog, similar to him.

It wasn't Amy.

This sense was more foreign.

Suddenly, an ivory-colored bat with a heart shaped shirt arrived at the spot that he was trying to sleep.

"The name's Rouge, handsome." The bat flirted.

"Careful, Rouge. You wouldn't exactly be the first girl to take an interest in me. And don't think that outfit's going to seduce me." Sonic warned.

"First man to resist my charms, except for Robotnik, maybe, who I don't count as a man because he's more machine than organic. At any rate, try to keep those eyes up and tell me who you are."

"The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic declared.

"Well, good to know." Rouge said. "Good night, anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, Robotnik was at the highest point of Robotropolis overlooking the pile of pollution and corruption.

"Sir, we are ready to find Angel Island with the Chaos Emerald that we found." Snively's funny voice spoke.

"Excellent. And what of the hedgehog?" Robotnik asked plainly.

"He has received commendations for his bravery when he destroyed your factory." Snively answered.

"He may be ready to head to Angel Island. Send an… ambassador to 'warn' the Guardian of Sonic the Hedgehog." Robotnik commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Snively left his uncle to his doings.

* * *

Sonic finally got some sleep after three hours of waiting.

Unfortunately, all his dreams that night seemed to be bad ones.

* * *

Dream one:

Sonic was with a large group of Freedom Fighters, some of them he knew, others were complete strangers.

"Blaze, Sonia! We need to secure that shuttle!" Sally barked. "We can't let Eggman stop our escape!"

*Eggman? Blaze? What the hell is going on with me?*

His sister ran to the shuttle, shouting, "This is our only chance! We've got to stop them!"

A purple cat, who was presumably Blaze, provided literal cover fire, as she had the ability to shoot flames.

Blaze apparently saw something which prompted her to shout, "Sonia! Look out!"

Turning over revealed what Blaze saw: some sort of oversized turret.

Unfortunately, Sonia didn't heed Blaze's warning, and paid with her life.

She was in front of the shuttle, desperately trying to protect it.

The turret fired purple orbs of light at the shuttle and blew it up, thus exploding Sonia.

The resulting combustion sent the shuttle debris flying towards the turret that destroyed it.

Which meant the turret had essentially destroyed itself.

Normally, Sonic would display some kind of cocky witticism towards such an irony.

But the explosion had killed Sonia and sent her corpse flying as well.

"SONIA!" Blaze yelled in shock.

Sonic felt himself shed tears as he cried, "Sister!"

Amy was there, who was asking, "What just happened?"

Everyone stood in shock for a second before Sally's inspiring voice shouted, "We have to leave now!"

Lasers started firing towards them, and they started running, with Sonic leaving last, mourning the death of his sister.

* * *

Sonic woke up, gasping in shock.

"Oh, no. This felt so real. Yet, I haven't experienced it before. Is this a premonition?" Sonic asked himself in confusion.

Unable to answer his own question, he went back to sleep, where more nightmares awaited.

* * *

Dream two:

Rouge, Manic, and Sonic were running in a criminal fortress looking for three people that were recently kidnapped.

Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, and some sort of Rabbit child with a Chao as her companion.

"Hey, Sonic. Are you okay?" Manic asked.

Sonic tried to express his confusion, but his dream prevented him from speaking.

The dream Sonic answered for him.

"When we find Fang the Sniper, I swear I'm going to kill him nice and slowly for what he did to my sister."

*Do I mean what happened to her with the shuttle? Will Fang double cross us?*

"Sonic, remember. We're trying to make sure we can get the information from him." Rouge calmly stated.

"After we get the information, can we still kill him?" The dream Sonic asked.

Rouge sighed before answering.

"Yes."

They continued running until they reached the command center.

Fang was inside, as well as the hostages and twenty-four criminals as his honor guard.

"Stand clear, Sonic. Otherwise, the ladies get it. Starting with your girlfriend." Fang threatened, pointing his gun at Amy.

Amy's clothes were torn and tattered with smears of blood all over her body.

Blaze and the rabbit girl didn't look much better.

"You monster! Why have you sold out to Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Was it for money, or something more?" Sonic asked.

"You mistake me. I work for the Dark Brotherhood, headed by King Shadow, Scourge the Hedgehog, and Metal Sonic!" Fang corrected.

"Either way, you're nothing but a traitor. And you'll be dealt with as one!" Sonic declared.

"Tough talk. Guards, kill him." Fang commanded.

The thugs raised their guns at Sonic.

To Fang's surprise, Sonic was able to defeat them easily and captured Fang in less than forty seconds.

He untied the prisoners and raised the gun.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me!" Fang taunted.

Sonic was trying not to hesitate saying, "I have to do this."

Fang continued mocking Sonic stating, "You can't do it, can you? Eventually you'll have to do the right thing and-"

Fang was interrupted by a burst of fire instantly killing him.

Blaze had been the one to kill him.

"I- I had to! He betrayed us and killed Sonia!" She said slightly panicked.

* * *

Sonic woke up again.

He felt slightly satisfied how the dream turned out, but!

He would still have a hard time with the death of Sonia.

Going back to sleep, he had one more dream.

* * *

Dream three:

Sonic, Manic, and Tails were flying the Tornado in the hangar of an Eggman supply ship to destroy the reactor when the ray shields protecting the reactor were activated.

"Damn! I can't believe we turned all this way just to find out this mission will be a flop!" Sonic cursed as dozens of robots started firing at them.

Manic wasn't as cynical and grabbed some explosive charges.

"We can't turn back now!" He shouted as he jumped from the Tornado.

"Cover me!" He yelled from below.

"Manic, what are you doing?!" Sonic asked amazed.

"Trust me! I've got a plan!" Manic responded as he ran towards the reactor room.

"This is for Lady Rose! Don't wait for me!" Manic shouted again.

"Manic! No!" Sonic screamed.

"You've disobeyed enough orders for today, Sonic! Follow this one! Get out of here!" Manic screamed almost maniacally.

A quick nod from Tails was all the reason Sonic needed to leave Manic behind.

They sped off as the supply ship started exploding.

They made it out just in time to see the explosion.

Sonic felt the pain of losing his only brother, though.

* * *

Sonic awoke finally to find out it was 9:00 AM.

Amy was standing there the whole time.

Or rather sitting there, as she was asleep with that cute expression of hers.

"A minor consolation for what is to come." Sonic predicted, cynically.

* * *

**Yes, all three dreams are premonitions of some major scenes.**

**Domino5555 is out, ready to send his respects to the GAR about ARC Trooper Fives.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. Domino's back with a flashback of how a certain pink admirer met her beloved hero. Pretty short chapter, but just enjoy yourselves, okay?**

* * *

**Four years prior to the events of Sonic the Hedgehog…**

Sonic, his siblings, and Tails walked into their safe house, each using a different entrance.

Sonic, being their leader, decided to take point.

"We have a new mission. Uncle Chuck recently acquired the flight plans of a Robotnik freighter full of slaves." Sonic stated, being abrupt and grave.

"Most of these people are from the neighboring Commonwealth of Mercia, a neutral country run by Baron Robert Rose III." Sonia added.

"The Baron's a good man. He generously sent donations to help the families of Mobian soldiers." Manic said.

"Rumor has it that the Baron is also on board. We have to intercept this freighter or they will become roboticized." Sonic finished.

"I'll get the Tornado ready!" Tails shouted, flying to their plane.

"A kid following your own example, Sonic." Sonia teased.

"Indeed. I really am charismatic." Sonic boasted as he walked along.

Sonia and her older brother boarded the Tornado, as Tails began running checks on systems.

"Life support, check. Fire control, check. Docking clamps, check." Tails checked.

Manic was the last to get on board the Tornado.

"Engineering, check. Navigation, check. Guns, check. Torpedoes, check. Shields, check."

Tails reported as he got ready to depart.

"Just say 'lifting off' already." Sonic moaned, bored by procedure.

"And lifting off!" Tails shouted.

The Tornado took off instantly, with Sonia and Manic admiring the ground below them.

"Hey, Sonic! You okay?" Manic shouted.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks!" Sonic answered.

"That's good! We'll be there in a jam!" Sonia responded. "Faster than you can say your Kingdom of Acorn identification!"

Sonic chuckled as he recited his ID.

"Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Age: 13, Gender: Male, Species: Azure Hedgehog."

Just then, they arrived at the freighter.

"I really need to prevent my cockiness from getting the best of me." Sonic groaned.

"You think?" Sonia asked mockingly.

"Tails! Activate your life-form scanners!" Manic commanded.

"Got it!" Tails responded.

To their surprise, there were barely any life-forms at all.

"Damn. This whole thing was a trap!" Sonic cursed.

"It's beginning to look that way!" Sonia agreed. "And don't say that dirty word, will you?"

Sonic moaned at the thought of his sister lecturing him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm not a fan of etiquette! Why do you have to be so by the book?" Sonic demanded.

"Wait! I'm detecting a faint signal! It must be a prisoner!" Tails shouted.

"Looks like it was only a semi-trap." Sonic corrected himself.

"Better than no trap at all!" Manic joked.

"We do not need that obnoxious behavior of yours at a time like this!" Sonia scolded.

"Let's just rescue whoever that person is." Sonic decided as he jumped from the Tornado.

"Sonic! What in Mobius does he think he's doing?" Sonia wondered.

Sonic landed on the freighter and cut a small hole through the hull.

"Hopefully it isn't Sleet or Dingo." Sonic hoped.

And somewhat to his hope, there wasn't either of those two scoundrels in the prison cells.

There was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress!

"Stay away from me! I just want to be left alone! I already lost my cousin to the roboticizer!" The pink hedgehog demanded, clearly upset.

"It's all right, little girl. I'm here to rescue you." Sonic said kindly, as he knelt down to the girl's level.

"Wait! You're not part of Robotnik's crew! But then, who are you?" The pink girl asked, calming down.

"Let's just say I'm your rescuer." Sonic said, grabbing her hand.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone to call Tails.

"Hedgehog One to Tornado! We're leaving!" Sonic shouted over the alarm that was ringing and the blaster fire from SWATBots.

To his dismay, Sleet and Dingo were standing at the exit.

"Hello, Sonic. I'm surprised you just didn't flee." Sleet mocked.

"Go tell that to a black hole!" Sonic retorted.

"Dingo, time to go machine gun style!" Sleet commanded.

"Uh-oh." The dumb canine said before being turned into rotary blaster cannon style.

Unfortunately for them, the gun was just too heavy, and both of them were nearly crushed.

Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, the two hedgehogs managed to jump on top of the freighter and into the Tornado.

"That's it! We're gone!" Sonic shouted as Tails flew the Tornado away.

"Th-thank you, sir! Who are you all anyway?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the purple and green ones are my siblings, Sonia and Manic, and the yellow fox is Miles Prower. We call him Tails." Sonic introduced.

"My name's Amy Rose, cousin of Baron Robert of Mercia." The pink hedgehog introduced.

"Good to meet you, Amy. We came to rescue a cargo full of Mercians heading to be roboticized." Sonic greeted. "Why did they leave you behind? Was it deliberate, or they just couldn't find you?"

"I am the last! And the youngest! I was able to hide where their scanners couldn't find me. My cousin has now been roboticized. And so have my parents." Amy cried.

Sonic took pity on her as he put his hands on her shoulders tenderly stating, "You don't have to go through this alone."

Amy wiped some tears away saying, "People who say that Coalition soldiers have no feelings are wrong. Before my cousin became a robot, he told me that a veteran of a war to come would rescue me. I think he meant you."

The pink-furred hedgehog started blushing in his gaze. Sonic tear-dropped, anime style.

"He better not get sentimental again." Manic stated.

"Shut up, Manic." Sonia commanded.

Eventually, Amy fell asleep in Sonic's lap as Tails went a long way back home.

Tails landed the Tornado nice and smoothly, only to find out everyone except for Sonic was snoring for quite a while.

Tails tear-dropped in embarrassment like Sonic did awhile earlier.

"Looks like we've got a new member of our family, wouldn't you say, Tails?" Sonic said.

"We sure do, Sonic!" Tails agreed.

"Now to figure out how to let Uncle Chuck to let us have her…" Sonic wondered.

Just then, his uncle came into the hangar.

"So, Sonic, was my information accurate?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Only half-way accurate. We only found one prisoner. The rest were already roboticized." Sonic answered, grimly.

Sonic ran to get the sleeping Amy out of the Tornado.

"Aw, she looks so adorable." Chuck said, flattered. "I think she likes it when you hold her, even when she isn't asleep.

Sonic resisted the urge to blush.

"Manic and Sonia fell asleep, also. I'll take her to my bedroom." Sonic said as he sped off to his quarters.

Five seconds later…

Sonic and Amy arrived at Sonic's bedroom as he gently put her in his bed, cautiously looking for any trolls.

"Sleep well, Amy." He spoke mentally as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

From that day onward, Amy Rose was madly in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Why did I feel like that years ago?" Sonic asked himself as he stared at Amy's adorable sleeping face.

Suddenly, Amy woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sonic, honey. The Princess has summoned the both of us to her office for a special assignment. Shall we go?" Amy asked in her cute voice.

"Indeed, we shall, my Lady." Sonic flirted, kissing her hand as a token of good will.

*Wait! What did I just say?! What the Chaos did I just do?*

Amy giggled at Sonic's awkward reaction as the two of them headed to Sally's office.

* * *

**Look, to all you Sonamy haters, I don't do this to rub the couple in your face. I do it for fun. That's all. Can't say if I'll be doing a S/K adaptation in the next chapter, but I will be doing one. That's a promise.**


	16. Announcement

**HAPPY BAPTISMAL BIRTHDAY! Sorry, today was my baptismal birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with this announcement. At any rate, there won't be any (real) chapters today. But I'd still appreciate it if you can do an animation of this story. I want this project to be in movie form, so find whatever actors you find appropriate and give me and Inkheart7 credit for the project.**


	17. Chapter 15

**So, guys. It's been awhile s**i**nce I put in a decent chapter. If you want more Sonamy or Sonsally, tell me. I'm still writing this story.**

* * *

As Sonic and Amy were walking towards Sally's office, Tails and Sonic's siblings were waiting there, half-asleep.

"What took you so long?!" Sonia demanded.

"Um… we were sort of asleep. Apparently, Amy fell asleep while watching me. And I woke up shortly before she did." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"And he kissed my hand!" Amy bragged, happy that her crush's lips touched her hand.

"Really, Sonic? Did you really do that?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. And I don't know why I did that for some reason." Sonic answered, mildly confused.

"At any rate, Princess Sally is waiting for us in her office. I believe we should be going. I'd hate to believe that she thinks we're slacking off." Sonia refocused.

*She is feeling so fine. I don't think she knows of the fate that awaits her. Neither does Manic. Should I tell them?*

Sonic tried to warn them, but he didn't want them to think that there was something wrong with him.

So he nodded to make sure that they didn't suspect anything.

Everyone walked in to the office, escorted by Sergeant Geoffrey.

* * *

The group of five walked into the Royal Office as Princess Sally stood there waiting for them.

She was surrounded by Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, and Rotor Walrus.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I have looked into you and your friends' records as Partisans during the Great War. And a few records I have found have raised some… concerns." Sally's booming and intimidating voice rang.

"Is he in any trouble?" Amy asked concerned for the person she had loved so much.

"Relax, Amy. I doubt they are planning to court-martial me for my actions." Sonic assured her.

"Don't worry. Sonic will not be tried for any controversial actions he committed during his career." Antoine stated. "We still need him to answer some questions before he can proceed to Angel Island."

"First off, you disobeyed your orders from your Partisan Commander Talon and decided to stop the SWATBots fire-bombing civilian population centers, at the Battle of Jutoran City, rather than stay at your post where you belonged. Why was that?" Sally asked.

"I wanted to show my superior that I follow my orders to the spirit rather than the letter. And I wanted to show the civilians that I would be there when no one else was." Sonic nobly answered.

"That… was an expected response." Sergeant Geoffrey stated.

"Next, you willingly endangered a capital ship to destroy a shipyard owned by Robotnik. The battleship ended up being destroyed, and most of the crew was killed. By far, that is your most reckless action. Why would you do that?" Sally inquired, starting to get angry.

"I did it to prevent any more war crimes that were committed by Robotnik." Sonic calmly answered. "He murdered thousands in Operation: Holocaust. His mercenaries committed sexual assault against women and girls. SWATBots robbed and butchered innocents. At Jurotan City, he flattened kilometers of homes, businesses, hospitals."

"That doesn't give you a reason to sacrifice such a ship!" Antoine retorted.

"Captain, with respect, troops and vessels are meant to be used in our war against Robotnik." Geoffrey stated.

"That answer has been correctly answered in accordance to Acorn Protocol Document 34-B of our Magna Carta." Sally concluded.

"Am I free to go now?" Sonic asked. "I don't exactly have time to stay at this hearing anymore."  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are disrespecting Her Royal Highness!" Geoffrey shouted.

"Please, Sonic. You are free to go now. Our engineers have put in the coordinates of Angel Island. Operation: Mutual Destruction begins now." Sally stated, ignoring the perceived insult.

"I will succeed, my Lady." Sonic swore.

"Your sister has details of the mission. Check with her before you depart." Antoine advised.

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna stood there waiting for the threat Dr. Ivo Robotnik had kindly made sure to warn Knuckles about.

*If that terrorist Sonic thinks that I will hand over the Master Emerald to him, he's in for a hell of a surprise.*

The crimson-colored eighteen year-old echidna was never patient, but this wait was making him very angry.

"Guess I better check the Master Emerald again." Knuckles grumbled.

* * *

Sonic was finishing the review of the mission given to him and got into the Tornado.

Amy wanted to come along, too. But Sonic stated that he couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

"Sonic! You never worry about your own life. I do. Why can't you just let me come along?" Amy asked.

"Because I said so, that's why." Sonic answered rather coldly.

"You do realize I'll never let you go, right?" Amy asked.

"Okay, fine. Whatever it takes to get you to calm down." Sonic stated.

"Yay!" Amy cheered, as he grabbed her hand to get into the Tornado.

"Tails, we ready to go?" Manic asked.

"Already happening." Tails answered as he took off.

Sonia stood at the new gunner seat, intended as a last-ditch defense.

And the Tornado flew away to Angel Island.

* * *

"I see the flying island!" Tails shouted.

"So can everyone, Tails!" Manic teased.

"Shut up, you two!" Sonia commanded.

"Shutting up!" Manic joked.

"Can you get us away from the angry Guardian?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly, but I'm not too sure." Tails answered.

"Just get us in as close as possible. When we arrive, I, Sonia, and Manic are jumping off this bird and we'll be searching for the Guardian!" Sonic instructed. "You and Amy will stay on the plane to keep any intruders from poking their noses at the Tornado. And I'm aware that the Piko-Piko Hammer is good at making bloody noses."

Amy knew what Sonic meant by that.

"Okay! Here we go!" Tails shouted as he flew in low.

* * *

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia rapidly descended from the flying Tornado and landed on Angel Island.

"Ow." Manic said after landing.

"Oh, come on! You can't feel pain after jumping that high!" Sonic complained.

"Let's look for this Guardian, boys." Sonia stated.

The two brothers decided to join their sister in their search.

* * *

As Knuckles wondered around, he caught sight of Sonic the Hedgehog with his siblings.  
"Hands up, thieves! I know you're here to steal the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted.

"I'm just here to check the plumbing." Sonic joked.

"Don't lie to me, peon!" Knuckles shouted as he raised his knuckles.

"Is it just me, or are you just a knucklehead for being duped by Robotnik?" Sonic mocked.

"Why you little-," Knuckles threatened.

"Maybe I should clarify things, with you, um, what's your name?" Sonia asked.

"Knuckles the Echidna. Not that it will do you any good." Knuckles warned.

"Here! Take the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, throwing it to him.

Knuckles looked confused at this gesture.

"But, if you're not here to steal the Master Emerald, then who is?" The confused echidna asked.

"Robotnik is. He probably lied to you in order for you to clear us out of the way." Sonic answered.

"Wait! We need to look for the Master Emerald!" Knuckles suddenly remembered.

He led the way for the three siblings to the Chaos Chamber.

* * *

"Wow! It just looks gorgeous in here!" Sonia said, amazed at the skill of the architects.

"You don't know the half of it, Sonia! But we don't have time for sight-seeing. Come on! Before they-," Knuckles shouted, as he reached the Chaos Chamber.

A robotic version of Sonic was helping Robotnik take the Master Emerald with his two bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo.

"Damn! So much for figuring it out!" Knuckles cursed.

Knuckles grabbed onto the Emerald as he put Sonic's Chaos Emerald where it belonged.

Sonia grabbed Robotnik's red Chaos Emerald and put it where it belonged as well.

But the gravity was too much for Knuckles and his gripping was released as he fell deeper to the Chaos Chamber, until Sonic caught his hand.

"Thanks for saving me, Sonic! But we need to use these Chaos Emeralds to stop Robotnik!" Knuckles shouted.

Suddenly, the colors of the Chaos Emeralds started to warp as Sonic and Knuckles were transformed into their stronger forms.

Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles.

"Let's do this, Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"Right on, Sonic!" Knuckles agreed as the hedgehog and the echidna flew to orbit where the Master Emerald was being taken.

* * *

As the two anthropomorphic animals reached outer space, they saw a large moon-shaped grey object: the Death Egg.

It was using the Master Emerald's power to charge up a green laser.

"If we fail here, all of Mobius pays the price for our failure." Knuckles said, starting to get a little pessimistic.

"Exactly, and this is why we shall not fail!" Sonic shouted confidently.

"Time for you to go to bed permanently, you pests! Get a load of this!" Robotnik shouted.

The Death Egg fired a torpedo at them.

They narrowly missed by a meter.

"Let's see who's going to die today, stupid creatures!" Robotnik shouted again.

"Sonic! I'll save the Master Emerald! You go destroy the Death Egg!" Knuckles yelled.

"You got it, Knuckles!" Sonic responded.

Super Sonic flew into the trench where the reactor was.

As he expected, there were plenty of turrets to provide for defense.

"Numbers aren't everything, bot-heads!" Sonic shouted cockily.

Sonic charged up a Chaos Torpedo to fire into the thermal exhaust port.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was having quite a bit of difficulty.

Robotnik kept firing lasers at Hyper Knuckles.

Eventually, though, Knuckles was able to defeat the robot holding the Master Emerald which caused Robotnik's Egg Mobile to be ejected and sent down to Mobius.

As for Sonic, he fired his Chaos Torpedo right into the thermal exhaust port, which when it hit the reactor…

BOOM!

The Death Egg was now a bunch of floating debris.

Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles headed back to Angel Island, where the Tornado was waiting for them.

Only Sonic could go, though.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. But it's my duty to protect the Emeralds from Robotnik at all costs." Knuckles stated.

"I understand, Knuckles." Sonic confessed. "Do what you need to, Knuckles. I have a mission report to check in with Knothole Village."

Everyone waved goodbye to Knuckles as the Tornado sped away.

*With capable hands like Sonic's, this world will be safe from villainy.*

Knuckles walked off to his Chaos Chamber to protect the Emeralds as necessary.

* * *

**Dang, that's my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it, ladies and gentlemen. If you like this chapter, you get a cookie crumb. If you did a review on this same chapter, you get a cookie. And if you both reviewed and favorited, you get a cookie cake. Now I'm off to celebrate my baptismal birthday at Za's Pizza!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I'm glad that today is Election Day. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten this day off to focus on Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh, and we are celebrating the occasion that my story is now two months old.**

**After the Sonic and Knuckles adaptation, we are slowly getting closer to the Dreamcast Era adaptations. But for now, we've got a mission where Manic, Rouge, and Fang team up. Enjoy the show, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Warning: aftermath of brutal scene in one of Sonic's visions.**

* * *

After the Tornado finally landed in Knothole Village's hangar, Sonic was relieved that Amy stopped asking her endless questions that she started on the way home.

Man, they were more annoying than hell, he could say that.

Sergeant Geoffrey and Captain Antoine were waiting there, as well as Corporal Benson, Fang the Sniper, and two other Royal Army soldiers with them.

When Sonia asked who they were, the Dog said that his name was Lieutenant Derek Dogma, but he preferred to be called Derek Dog. The other one, a platypus, muttered that he was Perry the Platypus, and his rank was Private.

"The Princess wanted the three hedgehogs, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, to meet with her at her office. She said something of a new command body." Geoffrey reported.

The three hedgehog siblings did so and were escorted to the office by the Captain.

"I wonder what this command body will be exactly." Amy thought out loud.

"Maybe the 'Let's Hook Up Sonic With Sally' body." Tails wryly stated, which earned him a glance from Amy.

He got the message and excused himself by saying, "I'll shut up now."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three hedgehog siblings entered the compound where the Princess was waiting.

"Princess Sally, Sergeant Geoffrey said you wanted a new command body," Sonia stated, as she was the one who handled formalities. "What do you have in mind?"

"A four-member council leading the Freedom Fighters. The council will simply be called the Freedom Committee." Sally answered quickly. "Everyone in this room, excluding the Captain, will be those four members."**  
**

"An excellent idea, if I may say so myself. The four of us will help make the Freedom Fighters unstoppable!" Sonia agreed ecstatically.

Unstoppable. This very word made Sonic grin, but it was short-lived, as he was sent into another vision, suddenly.

* * *

In the vision, he was being chased by GUN Soldiers and Police Officers.

He wasn't sure why, but he got his answer when he saw a black-colored hedgehog, with a splash of red coloring on his quils.

"So you're the reason why I'm being chased! You framed me, you faker!" Sonic shouted.

The black hedgehog carried a green Chaos Emerald as he said, "Listen! I didn't want to do this, but the one you call Eggman; he's given me Isaac Restraints, designed for brainwashing, and he's threatened to kill my friends if I don't obey. Surely you can see the grey between black and white! If your friends were put in this position, how would you feel like?"

Sonic hesitated, knowing what would happen if he shared the same position.

"Before we depart, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog! Tell the GUN Soldiers that! They'll know what you're talking about! Sorry. Chaos Control!" Shadow said, in deep remorse.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, we are placing you under arrest for fraud, theft, and felony." The GUN Commander said.

"I've been framed! Have you heard of Shadow the Hedgehog?" Sonic shouted desperately.

"There are actually quite a few files relating to that hedgehog: he was part of the Ultimate Life Form project code-named 'Project Shadow'. He was listed as subject 1137. We'll get to the bottom of all this. If what you say is true, you will be released from our custody." The GUN Commander said calmly.

"While you are wasting time with a committee, people are dying out there! If you hold me up, we risk further loss of life." Sonic shouted.

"You know what, sir? I think he's telling the truth." A GUN Soldier said.

"All right. But don't tell anyone we let you go. The Director of GUN will have our heads." The Commander relented.

* * *

"Hey, Sonic! Are you all right?!" Manic shouted.

Sonic found out he had fallen asleep during the whole procedure.

"Did you have a nice nap, Sonic? I find it very impressive that you were able to stand upright while you were asleep." Antoine congraduated.

"Poor guy. Maybe he needs a break." Sally suggested.

"Guess I'm taking this mission with Rouge and Fang." Manic said.

"Good, I'll be taking him to a bed." Sonia volunteered.

"Okay. When we are ready to make another move against Robotnik, the Freedom Committee will assemble." Sally vowed.

Sonia took her older brother out of the room as her other brother waited to finish his briefing.

* * *

On his way back, Sonic had yet another vision.

This one showed the aftermath of a bloodbath.

He saw corpses of his siblings in the doorway.

Tails had smoke all over his burnt body.

Sally had blood all over her torso and her jacket.

Knuckles's body was bloody as it was blocking a door that had cut him in half.

Finally, he found a survivor, Amy of all people.

Her dress had been forcibly ripped off as a result of her trying to escape.

There was blood that was camoflouged on her dress, but on her undertunic and shorts, it was as clear as day that she had been mortally wounded.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted as he ran to her dying body.

The dying girl coughed as her body was grabbed by the one that she loved: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Gesturing a weak smile, she said weakly, "Sonic. Eggman was here. He wanted us to tell him where you were. I refused, so he killed everyone. Including me."

Amy coughed again.

"Amy! I can save you, girl!" Sonic shouted.

"It's too late, Sonic." Amy coughed. "Just to let you know... I've loved you always. I always will."

Amy closed her eyes one last time as Sonic started crying.

"Damnation. I didn't get to tell her that I loved her." Sonic sobbed.

Suddenly, he heard a semi-mechanical voice which whispered, "It's begun."

Sonic gasped as the voice started cackling.

* * *

Sonic woke up to reality to see Amy's lovely face staring at him in confusion.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a bed.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! You're okay!" Amy cheered as she did her patented hog-hug.

"Amy! Calm down! Of course I'm okay!" The older hedgehog shouted.

"Amy. Let him go." Sonia's voice boomed.

Even though she had the ability to summon a hell-load of hammers, Sonia's voice really scared the crap out of Amy for some reason.

So she let Sonic go, at least for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Manic, Fang, and Rouge were boarding the Tornado for their special mission together.

Though the Secret Service had notes on ERG-15 Serum, they didn't exactly know where it came from or what it's purpose was.

Beta Squad, as their three-person team was code-named, was assigned to find out what the ERG-15 Serum was for.

Tails would accompany them as their pilot to their destination.

Sergeant Geoffrey was mildly worried if the shady trio would be able to complete their mission without being tempted by greed.

"All right people! We're lifting off!" Tails shouted as the Tornado took off.

Beta Squad was feeling shaky as this was their first mission together.

* * *

**The ERG-15 Serum was used for Isaac Restraints.**

**Also, I hope you found a certain reference to Disney in this chapter, otherwise [insert terrifying grin] "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"**

**In the next chapter, Tails will meet his soon-to-be girlfriend, Cosmo the Seedrian!**

**Tails: I'm gonna kill you! There was no Cosmo in the Archie Sonic series!**

**Rouge: Yeah! And you just made this Fanfiction rated M!**

**Perry the Platypus: [Curse you, Domino5555!]**


	19. Chapter 17

**Yeah, I know this chapter is short. But it was all I had time for last night! So who cares if it's so short? At least it isn't another crappy version of an already crappier game. (I was talking about Sonic 2006). As for your request Werewolf99, I just might add Spencer Ricardo and that other guy. Whoever the heck he is. Just enjoy the freaking chapter.**

* * *

Tails was flying the Tornado to the rendezvous point and dropped the agents off.

He was about to depart the landing strip when he heard a girl screaming for help.

*This better not be a trap by Robotnik!*

Tails flew with his twin tails and headed to where the distress call was coming from.

"I'm a hero! I'm a hero! I'm a-!" Tails chanted until he saw a plant-like alien girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tails asked as he freed the young girl.

The girl coughed before answering, "Yes, I'm fine. My name is Cosmo the Seedrian. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tails blushed as he said shyly, "I take it I'm better company than SWATBots?"

"Indeed you are. What is your name?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails."

"Okay, Tails. Thank you for freeing me from that horrible man." Cosmo thanked.

"I might accept appreciation with wet lips, if you know what I mean." Tails flirted.

Blushing, Cosmo tried to avoid it saying, "I'm not sure if the two of us should be doing it. What would your parents say?"

Tails answered by saying, "I don't have parents."

Cosmo looked as though the circumstances were mutual.

"Huh, I guess it can't hurt to do it at least once. Not like anyone's going to see us." The Seedrian agreed.

Both fox and Seedrian leaned closer until their lips almost met.

They were interrupted by Tails's communicator device.

"Crud. We'll have to wait until later." Tails griped as he responded to the signal.

"Tails! Manic here! We've got the data! We're getting out of here!" Manic shouted.

"Understood, pal." Tails replied as he flipped his communicator off.

The new couple moved to leave the room and to the Tornado.

* * *

**Yeah, there might have been a little Tailsmo fluff in there. Sorry.**


End file.
